Bound by destiny
by T1gerCat
Summary: Faye is running away from a murder. Bella is running after heartbreak. When the two girls meet under the full moon what will they find? And why is Joy welcoming them?
1. Introduction

Bound by Destiny

**A/N:** Hey everyone, it's me again with a new story. I own ziltch! 1 - All recognizable characters and scenes belong to other people. 2- All myths come either from the two respected sources I'm playing with or Greek mythology, you'll know it when you see it. Special thank you to DeathDaisy for not telling me to go to hell when I showed this to her during her busy school life.

**A/N2:** Read and enjoy!

Introduction

**Bella POV**

"Please be happy"

Were Edward's last words as he kissed my forehead and began walking away in the forest. Unthinkingly I began following him. How could I be happy without him? I walked fast, my feet tripping on every other step but I couldn't stop.

Tears leaking down my face, I slipped and fell tearing my jeans knee. I stumbled up again but he was gone. I couldn't see him but I had to keep going. My jacket got caught in a branch and I took it off unable to stop walking.

At last I reached the Cullen house, with my feet hurting, my eyes stinging with tears, where I tripped and face planted on the step on the front door. Blood trickled down my face and crying I pushed the door open. The house was bare. Empty. From the corner of my eye I saw a sparkle.

"Edward"

I whispered walking there as fast as possible. There was no Edward. I broke down crying at the edge of water. I was crying about them leaving, him leaving me, how pathetically I had begged him not to leave him... Falling forward I fell on the water.

Immediately I blinked. The water was falling on my face feeling cold yet clear. I touched my cheeks. Why was I crying? I sat up, wiping my cheeks. The water was warm, inviting, calling me in it. I couldn't say 'no'.

I crawled forward in the water until I was submerged in it, swimming away. With every stroke I felt better, empowered by the water. I let it guide me, take me away. It guided me far away, to the open sea and to an island. It took me under the water and from a small opening it guided me to a strange pool. I looked up to see a girl. She smiled.

"Finally"


	2. The news

Chapter 1 – The news

**NO POV**

On five o'clock on the dot a silver/blue cruiser pulled to the driveway of his house. Charlie yawned loudly. He felt tired and all he wanted was to take a shower and order a pizza. It was the warmest July they had in a while and he felt sluggish.

He parked behind Bella's truck frowning. The truck's door was wide open. It wasn't like anyone was going to steal it and it had been making weird noises lately, but it was strange. Feeling a cold hand grab his heart through his chest, Charlie got out of his cruiser, right hand poised on his gun.

The cub of the truck was clean, with the key in the ignition and Bella's bag in the seat. That was strange. No matter how many times he had told Bella that Forks is safe, she had the big city mentality. She always locked her truck.

Rubbing his face he was instantly in full cop mode. Bella was supposed to spend the night with the Cullens, the family had decided to have their own fireworks, but she had come back late upset. She hadn't told him what was going on and he hadn't pried. He assumed she had a spat with her boyfriend. His suspicions were confirmed when Edward had shown up early this morning insisting he'd take her to remove the cast from her leg.

He remembered them driving away in her truck. Bella had made a big deal of driving her own truck. The truck was back. She wasn't.

Looking around he went to the house first. It was locked with the spare key in place. Pulling the neck of his uniform shirt away from his neck he decided to call her. Maybe she had gone on a date with Edward and forgot to close the door. Highly unlikely, but possible.

Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he pressed button '2' and called Bella's number. A faint ringing had his breath quicken and he ran to the sound of it. He entered the woods across the street, and walked in the direction of the sound. her light summer jacket was laying innocently on the ground a few feet away from the forest's edge.

With trembling fingers Charlie grabbed it and blanched at the blood he saw at the sleeve. he stood frozen on the spot and grabbing his radio from his belt.

"Stu"

"Yeah, sheriff?"

"My daughter's gone"

Emotionless he gave his exact position to his men and requested the dogs. By the time night had fallen Charlie's house had been full of people.

Cops with the department dogs were off in the forest after Bella's scent. Charlie had called his friends from La Push to help. The tribe knew the forest better than anyone else. Harry Clearwater was leading a few of the La Push boys through another part of the woods while Billy Black was with Charlie at the central.

No one trusted the sheriff enough to let him go through the woods. he was scared and upset yet cold and distant. He had been that way ever since he had called his ex-wife. The woman had jumped on the first plane and was on her way.

The radio on the lawn table crackled. The dogs found more blood. At the Cullen house but no one was there. Not Bella, nor the Cullens. Harry, who had returned with the boys some time ago, exchanged a look with Billy. they both knew what that meant. She had either been turned or eaten before the vampires left. The three young men from the Rez looked ready for a fight with one of them shaking badly.

"Charlie, she's probably gone"

"No"

"Yeah man. I'm so sorry"

Harry and Billy began consoling their friend, sure in their beliefs that the girl had been killed, one way or another. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do. Their treaty with the vampires was only valid within Forks and La Push. Charlie turned to look at them his face frozen.

"What did you just say?"

"She's dead"

One of the tall boys had the stupidity to answer.

"Leave"

"Come on Ch.."

"NOW!"

The sheriff screamed at the man in the wheelchair, his deep brown eyes cold and thundering like a mountain. Harry had the sense to begin wheeling Billy away before their friend used them for target practice.

"Maybe we pushed too far?"

Billy asked as his friend helped him inside his truck. Behind the two men the leader of the current pack was shaking his head.

"You think?"

"His daughter is dead and she is the only one to blame"

Billy shook his head sadly.

At 4 in the morning a taxi arrived containing Renee. The thirty-seven year old woman looked fifty with her chapped lips, tear streaked cheeks and her freaked out expression. Charlie had looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Where do we look?"

Renee demanded. Like Charlie she was going to do anything and everything to find her daughter.

"The dogs lost her scent near the water. I asked the other counties for divers. The only thing they found so far is this earring"

he handed Renée a simple square earring.

"It's Bella's"

Renee whispered. Charlie nodded. It was one of the few jewels she wore. Looking at her ex-husband the woman everyone called 'flighty' asked

"Do you think..."

"She's alive"

Charlie had declared and nodding his crying ex-wife had hid herself in his arms both needing each other.

At 5 am a call had arrived from Chance Harbor, a small town twenty minutes away. Another girl was missing.

Faye Chamberlain, seventeen years old living in Chance Harbor with her mother. She was at a sleepover with her friends, a group of 6 boys and girls.

Dawn, her mother, had been woken up by the dog of one of her daughter's friends and sirens to find that a house a few streets away (where the sleepover was held) was on fire. Five teens were killed. Faye was missing.

However, Raj, the golden retriever belonging to one of the teens, had found Faye's last trace was by the water.

By 6 am a taskforce had come together to find the girls.

State police had sent two people along with the fire department to examine the burnt house.

Renee, needing to keep busy, was combing through the missing person's database to see if any more girls were missing.

Dawn, who had broken down by the news, had taken upon herself to man the emergencies desk, refusing to stay out of the action. No one had asked her but she had a very valid suspicion on who had taken her daughter.

Port authorities had lent boats to search nearby islands, cliffs and any place the girls could be taken by boat.

Everyone was on high alert. Bella and Faye looked a lot alike. Both pale (although Faye had a tan) with dark hair.

At 7 am Charlie had ten files on his makeshift desk. All missing girls. All taken on the night of the full moon in various times within the last year. all found dead a month later. All could be cousins of Bella.

At 8 am a fisherman called to alert on an abandoned boat near Port Angeles, near the small island of Kamano. A national preserve due to its endangered sea life.

Port Authorities had sent a boat to examine the situation. Feeling restless Charlie joined them.

On the floor of the boat's deck, was the other earring of Bella and a bracelet Dawn recognizing as Faye's.

"No"

Charlie whispered. They took sail to Kamano.

"Spread out. I want every nook and cave searched."

He ordered the ten people force he had. The sun shone brightly and the wind was gentle, neither reflecting Charlie's dark mood. He stood motionless on the mossy beach watching his men spread out per his orders.

Taking a breath he felt a pull in his gut. Taking his service gun out of his holster he let it lead him. Walking to the side of the island, he took in the scene.

A small stream cascading a volcanic hill. A girl fallen on her back with her shirt missing and droplets of blood cascading her cheeks. her eyes, bathed in the same red looked at him. She mouthed

"Help"

Frozen on the spot Charlie looked to the side were a second girl was. This one had her clothes on, her hands tied behind her back and fabric thrown over her eyes. She had been placed in the middle of a large pentagram.

A man was kneeling on a third person. All Charlie could see was the man's back but what caught his attention were the purple sneakers thrashing underneath him

"Die you bitch. I will free you"

The man growled.

"Arrhhh"

The a female voice screamed and without thinking Charlie raised his gun.

"Let her go"

His voice was deadly. He wasn't a cop anymore. He was just a father. With a gun and the training to use it. The man looked over his shoulder at the cop with the gun trained on his chest. he made no move to stop. Instead he lifted a white bottle and made a move to pour it on Bella.

Charlie fired.

The ambulance rushed to the E.R. and the three girls were taken in immediately. Wordlessly Renee and Charlie held hands. No one questioned the death of the man.


	3. The next day

Chapter 2 – The next day

**Bella POV**

I woke up thanks to a beeping. No scratch that. Three beeping noises. Why had I set three alarm clocks? I raised a hand to rub my eyes when I realized I couldn't open them. Yeah, I know. A little slow on the uptake. Raising both hands I patted my face trying to get the cotton like thing off my eyes.

When I finally succeeded my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times and looked around me. I was in a hospital. the dull white walls, the IV's, the ugly green curtain separating my bed from the rest of the rooms told me so. And the annoying beeping wasn't an alarm clock. Of course not. It was a heart monitor.

How did I land myself in the hospital this time? Last thing I remembered was... crying by the water behind the Cullen house. I blinked trying to order my memories. They were spotty, like out of order photos. I remembered the early fireworks party at the Cullen house. Alice had said it'd be fun. It wasn't. I was helping Emmett tear into the fireworks packages and gotten a paper cut. I was instantly food, not Bella. Jasper had made a move at me, Edward protected me by sending me flying back to the table with the food.

It would be ironic if some idiot hadn't thought of placing there crystal flutes into which I crashed and got a cut in my inner arm. Suddenly I was in everyone's radar. Six pairs of coal black eyes met mine and only Carlisle was sane enough to kick them out of the room and paced me up. After that I had wanted to go home.

Today after getting my leg cast off, Edward took me to the woods and broke up with me. That I remember. He left me there and left. I followed and at some point I reached the creek. After that my memory was a blank.

I was interrupted by my musings when the door opened with a woosh and a strawberry blond woman rushed in, took a look at me and began pulling curtains until she reached a sleeping girl that she grabbed in her arms rocking them both back and forth.

"Oh baby, oh baby"

She cried. I looked away to give them privacy. The third and last bed in the room was occupied by a girl. She had dark hair and red eyes.

Wait. What?

My eyes snapped to hers again. A pair of curious red eyes caught mine and my heart skipped a beat. A vampire in the hospital? Then my eyes locked on the heart monitor hooked to her chest and I furrowed my brows. A vampire girl with a beating heart? I rubbed my face again confused and she offered a smile

"Hi. I'm Joy"

Her voice was melodic and slightly alluring but the sun shone from the window. She wasn't sparkling. I looked at her face again. Her eyes were a clear blue. I rubbed my eyes. What kind of meds am I on?

"H...Hi"

I stammered. The door opened again but this time it was mom who came in followed by Charlie, an old woman and a doctor.

"Mommy"

I whispered and buried myself in her arms. She hugged me tightly and I felt Charlie putting his arms around us as well. I've never been one for hugs but this felt normal, needed even.

**NO POV**

The doctor smiled slightly watching the three girls hug their families for all that was worth. The girls had been brought in a few hours ago but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with them. They were normal, healthy seventeen year old girls. Their blood pressure was normal and their tox screens had come back negative. Besides some alcohol one of them had consumed but no one really cared about that. No one knew exactly what the man had done to them.

Besides the obvious.

Charlie was the first to let go and wiped his eyes before trying to be professional. He was glad they were safe, that Bella was safe; he would gladly kill someone again if it meant his baby girl was safe but it was strange looking at her. She looked so different!

The doctor coughed slightly. All hugging stopped and six pairs of eyes turned to him. He quickly calmed the parents telling them their daughters were fine, that they could go home but that they had to take an optometric test and come back later on for follow ups. He was confused as the three girls furrowed their brows, looked at each other and then him.

It was kind of unsettling actually as all three did the same motions, together. Almost synchronized.

"Why do we need an optometric test?"

Joy asked her blue eyes wide. The doctor coughed again uncomfortable.

"Well.. You..."

"What do you remember from last night?"

He would be eternally grateful to Charlie from saving him from answering. No one replied, each girl thinking how to answering whilst protecting their secrets.

"Miss Chamberlain?"

Charlie pushed the green eyed girl in her mother's arms. Mother and daughter exchanged a look before the girl exhaled resigned

"Call me Faye"

Charlie bit back a smile and rephrased his question

"What happened last night Faye?"

The girl licked her lips.

"I was with my friends at another friend's house. We had a sleepover"

She looked at her mother imploringly

"And ordered pizza. It arrived soon, very soon. My boyfriend opened the door and... The delivery guy shot... at him"

She threw her mother another look. in reality there was no delivery guy. Instead it was a full blown fight between them and four dark wizards' intent of gathering up their sisters and killing them all. She had no intention of telling that to the cop.

"He shot everyone and was after me. I dove in the water to hide"

"Is that all you remember?"

Charlie asked. Something felt off with her story but Faye nodded. Biting his pen he turned to the blue eyed girl sitting on the last hospital bed with her grandmother. This time he ignored the formalities.

"Do you remember anything Joy?"

The girl shook her head.

"I woke up this morning and saw you. That's all"

"Where were you last night?"

Charlie was wondering why her grandmother hadn't declared the girl missing.

"I had gone for a swim"

The girl replied. She wasn't lying; she had gone for a swim, letting the moon take over her body. For her the strange thing was the man choking her and pouring that liquid on her. Charlie wrote the information down tapping his pen on his block before turning to Bella. He could see in her eyes the wheels turning. She was trying to figure something out.

"Bells?"

Bella bit her lip deciding to stay as close to the truth as possible

"Edward and I broke up. I went for a walk to clear my head. I remember crying near the creek behind the Cullen house"

"And that's it?"

Charlie asked. Bella nodded confirming his theory. The kidnapper had taken all girls from the water and drugged them. Whatever was used was simply not in their bodies anymore. Renee lifted an eyebrow

"The dogs found your blood in the forest"

"I trip over thin air mom. The woods are deadly"

Bella rolled her eyes causing everyone to chuckle.

"Why do we need an optometrist?"

Joy asked cutting short all laughter.

"The man that took you, he did something to you"

Dawn replied. All thee girls sat straighter, instinctively hugging their bodies fearing the worse.

"Not that"

Joy's grandmother soothed them.

"He... hurt your eyes"

Renee finished lamely.

"What?"

Faye asked raising a hand to her eyes. She could see perfectly.

"What do you mean?"

Joy asked.

"He was pouring a liquid of sorts on your eyes when I stopped him"

"He bleached our eyes?"

Joy shouted. She too could see perfectly.

"He changed the color"

Renee finished. Three pairs of eyes widened. The doctor fished small mirrors to hand to the girls.

Joy gasped seeing her sapphire blue eyes. They looked like someone had taken a sharpie and drew on her brown irises.

Faye let a wry chuckle. When she played with her magic she always gave herself green eyes but the spell was always over within a few hours. Now her eyes were permanently green, the shade of emerald.

Bella felt bile rising on her throat. Her eyes were purple! Light pinkish purple, almost violet, but purple none the less. They were foreign on her pale face. A big contrast with her dark hair. She raised her eyes to the other girls.

They felt like freaks.


	4. Going home

Chapter 3 –Going home

**Bella POV**

"Did he give me a boob job on top of the eye change?"

I growled trying and failing to snap my bra closed. This was ridiculous! Can't I be dumped like any other normal person? I have to be assaulted on top of that? I exhaled annoyed. Enough with the melodrama! With a huff I tried fastening the annoying bra once again

"Need help?"

Mom called and I pushed open the dull green paper curtain.

"Can someone help me in this?"

I asked the five women in the room. Mom's eyes widened and she tried to fasten the annoying piece of fabric. She gave up.

"No matter how much I push, it won't close"

She huffed, I groaned

"And I need to breath!"

"Breathing is so underrated"

Faye growled from her own bed trying and failing to fasten her own bra.

"Oh, screw it"

She snapped taking her black bra off. Throwing it to my bed, she massages her sternum.

"You try it, it might fit."

I blushed seeing her topless dropping my eyes to the hospital bed between us.

"What about you?"

I asked her. Faye threw me a coy smile.

"My top is too tight. I don't need it"

She boasted and tied the strings of her flimsy black top behind her neck.

"Thank you. I'll wash it and bring it back"

I told her before swapping mine for the black one. It fit and I could breath freely.

"Keep it. It doesn't fit me anymore"

Joy chuckled watching us. She didn't get hers any bigger! Mom threw an arm around my shoulders and saying goodbye to the others we left.

Pulling to the driveway, I saw Charlie's expression turn sour. behind my red truck was a blue one parked, the same one Jake usually drove Billy with.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Of course it is"

Mom replied in a cold tone. Had something happen that I didn't know about? Parking the cruiser Charlie opened the perp door, my backseat door, while mom took my bag from the trunk.

"Holy mother of God... "

Billy exclaimed the moment his dark eyes met mine. Next to him Jake began laughing. I closed my eyes; yep I'm a freak alright.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

I muttered and all but ran to my room. My room had a window to the front porch and the voices came to it loudly

"What was that Billy?"

I heard Charlie snap.

"Her eyes... is she wearing contacts?"

Billy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, she's not. When I found her this morning some psycho was doing this to her Billy! And I can't help but wonder if your stupid logic yesterday was supposed to help me or not. You were sure she was dead"

Charlie shouted. I blanched. Billy thought I was dead? Why?

"Her trail ended at their house Charlie!"

Billy's voice rose to match Charlie's. The Cullens... Billy thought they turned me?

"I don't give a damn Billy. She's my daughter and you're my fucking best friend"

The f! bomb... oh he's pissed off alright

"if you and the super snuffers weren't all high and mighty maybe we would have founded yesterday! Before she was hurt!"

Super sniffers?

"He was busy with the bonfires. Weren't you?"

I heard Renee's voice. Cold as death join in.

"What bonfires?"

Charlie asked her.

"When I was manning the phones with dawn, a call came from a Mrs. Stanley saying she could see smoke coming from the rez. Guess you were partying..."

Of course they were. They're mortal enemies.

"You were partying? Even though you knew Bella was missing? You. Were. Fucking. Partying?"

"We thought she was dead. If she kept best company then she'd be safe. Maybe you should blame your daughter"

Billy spat. A deadly silence followed. I snuck a look out the window.

"What did you just say?"

Renee asked.

"Don't throw stones when you live in a glass house. You're accusing Bella of having a relationship when your own son spends his nights outside her window playing with his dick? You got a lot of nerve"

Renée spat. I blinked. Way to blow the whistle mom! Ever heard about confidence? One night about a month ago I had woken up to get some water when I heard rustling out the window. Perched on the tree outside my window wasn't Edward, who had gone hunting with his family, but Jake, half naked and too busy to see me.

Before the man in the wheelchair could reply Charlie was moving. bent forward, he put his hands in the wheelchair's handles and pushed Billy backwards to the blue truck, opening the door he all but threw the older man inside and glared at Jacob whose laughter had been cut short

"Get the hell off my property. if I see you again near my house or my daughter you'll be receiving one hell of a lot trouble. Underage drinking, underage driving, a whole pile of traffic violations, illegal gardening, and peeping on top of all that. You don't want to make me angry William"

I could barely hear Charlie's voice but his meaning was crystal clear. He remained unmoving until the truck had left our street. I huddled under my covers.

**Joy POV**

Grandma Jill and I drove to her house slowly.

"I called Anne; you don't have to work today"

The elder woman said softly. I nodded even though I wanted to protest. I love working and we need the money but word had gone out. The cafe would be bustling with people and there were a million more chances I'd get wet.

"Are you upset with me?"

I asked my grandmother when she became too quiet. I wasn't proud of what happened last night but I could hardly be blamed. Could I?

"No Joy, I'm not. I can't help but wonder what would happen if he sheriff hadn't found you. I didn't even know you were gone!"

She reached to stroke my cheek. Her blue eyes bore to mine

"Although I can't help but wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

She smiled enigmatically

**Faye Pov**

Mother drove us through the strangely busy Chance Harbor. We passed the closed Boathouse at the marina and the black fabric shielding the glass doors looked so solemn.

"Do they hate me?"

I asked. I didn't particularly care for the answer but I had to know.

"Not openly"

She replied pressing on the gas harder to get us home faster. Once she did she parked in the locked garage. That was a first. Another first was the dark honey large golden retriever dog jumping on me begging to be petted. I began stroking the rich fur looking at Dawn

"No one wanted him so I took him. Come on; let's go to the living room"

She said and with hot mugs of yesterday's coffee we sat together.

"What the hell happened Faye? That fire wasn't a normal fire and I saw the psycho's body. He had the symbol in his palm"

She enquired. I exhaled forcefully and turned to face her

"We were arguing. Diana hadn't wanted to come back, Melissa declared her feelings for Mr. Goody goddy, Cassie was perfecting her wiles at Jake and he was lapping it up!"

I shouted ignoring the suddenly lit fire by our fireplace. I've always been a little fire starter. Raj placed his large head on my knee

"We were discussing if we should rebind the circle but the dark twins decided we shouldn't' because it's too dangerous with their siblings around"

I went on.

"Then what?"

"Miss Leader went on to call our circle history, I was glad to have my powers back and the doorbell rang. Jake answered it and he was blasted back"

"the Blackwell's?"

"no the tooth fairy"

"Faye!"

I rolled my eyes

"Yes mom, the Blackwell's. They came to fetch their sisters. Cassie was all for it, Diana said 'no', they attacked us, we fought back. Our powers were haywire and they were winning. they charged at Melissa, I deflected it, it hurt cassie. the Blackwell's went mad they came after me, Melissa protected me. Spells were flying everywhere and before I know it Jake was covering Cassie, both unconscious. Adam attacked them and he died. Melissa and Diana fought together with me covering them. the Blackwell girl went after Mel, Diana got in front of her and was killed. the siblings got mad attacked me and Melissa, we fought back and killed two of them. We got out of the window and then Melissa screamed. She had been stabbed and was dying. I turned to fight, she begged me to leave."

I raised my eyes to meet my mother's

"So I did"

My voice broke and I could feel tears on my cheeks. They were gone. My oldest friends were gone.

"Who started the fire?"

"Everyone. The two alive ones charged me; powers from us were littering the air and I fought back. They created fire and I stroked it against them"

My mother did something then that was in complete contrast with the usual dawn chamberlain. She hugged me close.

"He's coming for me, isn't he? The last Blackwell"

"Yes"

I broke down.


	5. If only it was so simple

Chapter 4 – If only it was so simple

**No POV**

That night three girls in three different small towns laid in their beds wide awake. One was watching the shadows cast by the moon on her ceiling playing with a blue stone on simple black string on her neck. One was going through a stack of photos with her back flat against the headboard and hot tears sliding down her cheeks. One was holding the half burned books of her friends going through them all.

**Joy POV**

The moment the sun broke in the distance I jumped from my bed. I took a bath wondering if I'd see the other two girls again and left for work early packing a bottle of water in my bag. I had a stop to make.

She sun was once again annoyingly hot and I couldn't help but glare at the sky. I smiled as a thin white cloud appeared and covered the sun, easing the hotness of it and I adjusted my dark sunglasses.

I took my time pedaling up the hill and to the cemetery containing my parents' graves. Lewis and Roxanne Graab had been killed the day I was born. They were on their way to the hospital when a coming car hit them. The driver of the other car died immediately and so did my father. My mother was bleeding badly and had called for help but when the paramedics came they found her dead. They pulled me from my mother's dead body right there at the accident scene.

I had no name and no relatives. So I was put in the foster care system for three years until an elderly woman came. She said she was my grandmother's best friend and had no children of her own. She adopted me legally and gave me my grandmother's name. She said I looked just like her.

I never missed my parents. You can't miss what you never knew and yet this morning my feet took me to my grandmother's grave. Parking my bike, I knelt and put some fresh flowers on it.

"Why me grandma? Why do I follow in your footsteps?"

I was fifteen the day it happened, two weeks before my birthday. All my life, on every full moon, the sea was inviting. As I grew up I felt it calling me in its depths but nana always said I couldn't go in. She had no problem with me going nighttime swimming on every other night but never on a full moon and never near Kamano island.

I rebelled that night. Finishing my part time shift at nana's cafe I dove in the water. it seemed like the water was guiding me to Kamano and I let it take me. I woke up there and realizing there was nothing for nana to be afraid of I went back to work.

I was sweeping the floors, dancing all the while when I tripped and broke a glass full of water. With a big splash I hit the floor, screaming in terror.

**Faye POV**

I managed to hide under my covers until nine am when I gave up on trying sleep. I wanted to take a shower and stop smelling like rotten fish but there was a note on my door. The heater was busted so I had to wait till the plumber came. Considering the plumber is Melissa's dad I do not see him come today. Instead I opened my closet to find something decent to wear and failed miserably. I have no decent clothes.

Looks like I have to go shopping for the funeral. That word felt like a stab in my heart. Putting a pair of shorts on and an emerald shirt I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

Dawn was nowhere to be seen . I wanted to be upset but I couldn't. She had a funeral to plan. deciding I'd grab a freddo at the mall I pulled my green flip phone out of my bag and scrolling down my contact list I wondered if I should call someone to come with me. The other two girls and I had exchanged numbers before parting ways at the hospital, but decided against it. I always went shopping with Mel. It felt wrong to invite someone in her place. I snapped my phone shut and put some food in the big bowl for Raj admiring the dog's easy nature.

**Bella POV**

After tossing and turning for the most part of the night I stopped kidding herself she'd sleep later and focused instead on the sleeping people by the foot of my bed. Renee was curled up in the rocking chair with her feet up on my bed covered with a light blanket. Charlie was sleeping on my desk chair also with his feet on my bed and his head in an awkward angle.

I felt oddly touched.

Tip toeing around the room as to not wake them up I opened one of my desk drawers and put the photos and everything that I had of the Cullens inside. I wondered why I didn't feel upset anymore but shrugged it off before going to shower.

Or I would if Renee's sleepy voice hadn't ringed at me.

"Morning baby"

"Morning mom"

I watched her twist her neck this way and that hoping it'd make the satisfying crack to stop the pain. It didn't.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower. I smell like dead fish"

"You do"

She made a show of whiffing the air. I stuck my tongue out silently wondering how Charlie could still be sleeping.

"What are you going to wear afterwards?"

Mom asked in a slightly condescending tone. I looked at my closed closet. Now that was a good question.

"Go topless. It's never out of style"

I offered and I could see Renée's eyes gleam

"Only if you want him to lock you up till you're fifty"

She said seriously. I didn't doubt it. Mom chuckled

"Let's go shopping"

She said excited and left the room quietly. I looked at my sleeping father and took a post-it from my desk to leave him a note telling him where we air and stuck it on his forehead.

"Can this thing go any slower?"

Mom asked from the passenger seat of my truck

"Don't hate the truck mom. Charlie bought it for me"

"Heaven's help if you can actually drive faster than you can walk"

She joked and I raised an eyebrow behind her large sunglasses.

"I thought you love trucks. Doesn't Phil have one?"

"Honey, what I do with your step-father in his truck is things I will never do with you"

She said in a serious tone. I felt the pizza we had last night for dinner make its way up my neck

"I'm gonna throw up"

**No POV**

All the way till they left forks Bella was hiding her face behind her hair as she drove. Every person on the street would stop and look at the truck, at her with sympathy and some with pity.

"Do you think if I go topless they'll stop staring at you?"

Renée muttered annoyed. That was exactly why she didn't like small towns. Private business should remain private. Bella breathed easier the more miles she put between forks and themselves and soon mother and daughter had tall plastic glasses with iced tea in hand and were shopping for an entire new wardrobe.

Unknown to them Joy and Faye were in the same store. Bella and Faye stood opposite each other browsing for clothes and as luck would have it they grabbed the same denim shorts. On Faye's tall frame they'd be borderline inappropriate, on Bella they'd be ... less inappropriate. Faye pulled on the shorts harder making Bella do the same. Both girls pushed away the rest of the hangers but chuckled when they saw each other.

"Hi"

Bella offered. Faye felt nervous

"Hi. Shopping?"

The raven haired witch asked after a few minutes of silence. Bella nodded

"Nothing fits anymore. You?"

"Same actually"

Bella's eyes fell on the faded shorts with the cute little belt they both still held and let it go

"It'll look better on you"

Faye accepted the offering and handed Bella another pair of slightly longer shorts. Bella smiled and took the preferred hanger

"Are you alone?"

She asked wondering where this somewhat social butterfly was and where was she. Faye nodded and Bella motioned to her mother who was in the shirts part.

"Feel like joining us?"

Faye was about to say 'no' but realizing she was suddenly friendless, she decided this was her chance to meet someone new. She nodded with a smile

"Sure"

The two girls were still browsing pants when Renee went to them with an armful of shirts varying from sexy tops with only the necessary scrap of fabric to colorful t-shirts with Disney characters on them and handed them all to Bella.

"Try them on. Oh hello Faye, how are you honey?"

Renée won over the witch easily and soon the two had grabbed Bella and forced her to one of the dressing rooms. Faye would go with her and Renée would pick more things.

"Your mom is..."

"A force?"

Bella chuckled, trying a baby blue simple spaghetti shirt and one of the shorts. She heard Faye's laughter and could imagine the other girl nodding.

"Are you ready?"

"On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Both girls exited their dressing rooms standing next to each other in the triple mirror. Faye looked scandalous in her tiny shorts and even tinier deer red top. Bella was immediately jealous in her simple white shorts and baby blue shirt. Faye pursed her lips and handed Bella a darker blue top saying it would look better with her complexion. She refrained from saying it would bring out her violet eyes, it was obvious Bella still felt weird about them seeing as she would barely take her sunglasses off.

"You look hot though"

Bella replied.

"I do, don't I?"

Faye sent a coy smirk. Bella shook her head. the two girls couldn't look more dissimilar if they tried. Faye had raven black hair, cut just below her shoulders in soft curls and olive worldly complexion. Her dark choice in clothing made her look annoyingly alluring. Bella was the exact opposite. Peaches and cream complexion, brown hair that thanks to her prolonged stay in the sun the previous day had turned auburn and clad in light colors. behind them the dressing room door opened to reveal Joy holding a simple white top with a series of stars on the bottom and white shorts. she stopped dead in her tracks seeing the other two girls.

"Hi"

"Hi"

they greeted each other. Her nana's words rang out in Joy's ears.

"Three is a magical number Joy"

Passing her hand through her hair she set her sapphire eyes on them

"Mind if I use the third room?"

And she lost her guts. Both girls nodded and went back to their own cubicles to change. in the safety on her box Faye asked aloud

"Does either of you remember anything else from the island?"

"Like what?"

Called Bella trying a skirt on.

"The water babbles"

Faye replied opening the door to the mirrors again. Bella joined her

"Now that you mention it, I do remember that. It was so beautiful as they floated"

she said dreamily and tried not to laugh at the realization that both she and Faye wore the same quilted red and black mini skirt. They looked like dirty schoolgirls! Joy stammered joining them

"You remember that?"

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we? You were there too! You said 'finally' to me"

Faye nodded and scrunched her nose at the total white ensemble of Joy handing her one of her orange tops.

"You're too white. Try this"

As Joy complied she looked at the girls again. They were together, under the full moon, in the secret pool, all led there by the water itself, none remembering completely what had happen.

"Sorry"

She said before filling a small plastic cup with water from her bag and dousing them with it

"What the hell?"

Faye shouted

"What's wrong with you?"

Bella did the same. Joy counted to ten mentally.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Bella let a scream falling flat on her butt right next to Faye. Both looked down

"Oh no"

Joy whispered. Neither Bella, nor Faye, had their bodies anymore.

"Mermaids"

Faye whispered looking at the long green and gold tail that she had in lieu of her legs.

"No, a giant goldfish bit our bottom half"

Bella snapped scared. Her own tail was pink and purple with covered with silverish scales and her breasts were also perfectly nude. She felt like strangling her mother for her 'topless' comments. Tentatively she reached a hand to touch the scales shuddering at how real they felt. Faye narrowed her eyes and motioning with her hand at the still open water bottle she doused Joy who promptly grew a tail falling on top of them. Hers was in blue tones and her breasts were covered.

"Well, I no longer pay attention to our eyes now"

Bella muttered. They laid there, side by side waiting to dry up, resembling fish in the frying pan.


	6. Shopping 'n' bonding

Chapter 5 – Shopping yet bonding

The three mermaids were laying on their backs side by side in the dressing room their tails almost as long they are. None was speaking and all were staring at the ceiling contemplating.

"Why us?"

Faye asked. Joy shrugged, she truly had no idea. Bella was absently playing with the faint line where her skin became tail.

"How does this work?"

"This?"

"This"

She pointed at their bodies.

"Do we have to be doused in water? Avoid water? Any water? How do we bathe?"

She fired question after question. Her analytical mind wanted to categorize it, learn the do's and don'ts.

"Well... The tail comes out when in contact with water. Natural, earth water. Think of lakes, sea, natural springs, rain, and melted snow etc. touch it, drink it, and bathe in it. I... we react funny to the full moon as well. That's why I was truly in the island the other night"

She went on the parts of the mythology as explained to her by her nana much to Bella's fascination and Faye's boredom.

"According to my nana some people are destined to become mermaids and the water attracts them on the full moon and to the island. That's why you both felt compelled to go swimming and that's where we died."

"What happened to our clothes?"

"What made you douse us?"

"We died?"

Faye and Bella asked at the same time. Joy bit her lip to try and not laugh at the polar opposite questions.

"I visited my grandmother's grave today and saw that her eyes were green in the photo in it. She normally had brown eyes. Then I remembered something my nana said when the doctor told us our eyes changed. She said 'they transformed'. I took my chances and doused you. If I were wrong you'd simply hate me"

Faye seemed ready to speak

"And our clothes are gone. What did you expect? For our skin to change underneath the clothes?"

She asked. Faye nodded

"It would make more sense"

The younger witch pointed.

"Well, my nana says the body transforms with whatever is in direct contact to it. So our clothes are gone and when we dry they'll be back on fully dry"

When she was done Bella was giggling. Both Faye and Joy raised their eyebrows

"Imagine us having to strip and pack our clothes in a tidy little bag and then transform?"

"Mermaids with duffle bags"

Faye joined her in giggling. Joy shook her head before the addictive laughter got her too and three mermaids were laughing like hyenas blowing off their steams. A knock on the, thankfully, locked door stopped them.

"Bella? Honey are you alright?"

Bella's violet eyes widened.

"Oh crap"

"Who is it?"

Joy whispered.

"My mom"

"Why is the door locked?"

Renée asked wondering if Bella had found a way to run away from the store before trying on any clothes. Bella scrambled to find a way to keep her mother on the other side of the door. Faye had a light bulb moment

"You're naked"

"What?"

"Tell her you're naked"

She urged Bella who nodded

"I'm naked mom. I'll be out in a minute"

"Okaaay. I'll pick a few more things then"

All three mermaids let out a big breath slumping against the cool floor again.

"How long till we dry anyway?"

"About ten minutes from the moment the skin dries. The tail tries to hold on to the water"

"So... no more swimming?"

When the tails were finally gone and their legs returned Faye and Bella touched their skin. it felt as normal as ever but no more 'real' or 'fake' or 'natural' or 'unnatural' than the tail.

"How long have you been a mermaid?"

Faye asked sitting on the white couch next to Joy as Bella changed clothes.

"About two years now. Can't say I love it but I like the freedom of swimming in the open ocean"

Joy passed a hand through her chocolate brown hair. She was used to being alone, she even preferred it, but having two more mermaids around suddenly gave her two friends. It seemed too good to be true...

Faye exhaled loudly. If Joy was right and their eyes changed due to becoming mermaids, then it was her fault the Blackwell brat tried to kill them. She led him to the island and the two other girls. So not only had she failed her circle, she also almost condemned to more girls to certain death.

Inside the dressing room Bella had gotten dressed and was absently biting her bottom lip. She was sure she was supposed to become a vampire to be with Edward, but he was nothing but a distant memory now. Instead her whole being wanted to be closer to the two girls outside her booth.

Was it just the mermaid inside her wanting that or was she simply too clingy?

Exiting the room Bella made a motion to get a cup of water from the water dispenser when she remembered.

"We died?"

Joy began twirling a stray strand of hair uncomfortably. She hoped the girls hadn't paid attention. Faye's eyes widened comically catching on that little tidbit

"We died in the pool and we were reborn as mermaids. Part of the mythology I guess"

Bella sighed and sat next to the other two mermaids.

"Did you find anything yet?"

She asked Faye instead. The raven haired witch shook her head. She had a million black dresses in her closet and suddenly she had more important things in her head than a black dress for a funeral.

"I don't wanna go"

She confided. She always kept her true feelings close to her chest but something inside her told her she could be upfront.

"The guy your father killed, he was after me. He and his siblings attacked me and my friends and he followed me. You two were in danger because of me"

Joy and Bella exchanged a look

"Faye, I'm a danger magnet. If there is one dangerous person in the entire county, they'll come after me. That psycho would have probably found me without you"

Bella explained. Faye rolled her eyes but the auburn haired girl was honest. Joy snorted.

"The only danger I've ever been in, is getting wet in public. Maybe it is your fault"

She joked. Faye glared at them and they both felt a strong breath of wind ruffle their hair. Almost at the same time they gave her questioning looks.

"I'm a witch"

She excused. If she expected her new friends to be surprised, she got no reaction. The door opened again and this time Renee got in with no problem.

"Hi girls"

She waved to the three girls. She wasn't surprised to find them holed in talking, but she couldn't help but wonder if they had any idea what they were wearing. All three girls had on a white skirt and a shirt. Bella had on a off-the shoulder lilac t-shirt with short sleeves, the girl with green eyes had a tight emerald top and the third one a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt. They all matched their eyes.

"Thanks mom"

Bella smiled at her mother gathering the clothes she was handed.

"Think you can find me something black to wear?"

"You hate black"

Renée asked confused. Bella smiled and turned to look at Faye

"I'm going to a funeral tomorrow"

"What?"

Faye's green eyes got bigger

"I'll join you Mrs. Bella's mom. I'm going to a funeral too"

"Guys..."

Faye tried to speak

"Shush"

"We're coming like it or not"


	7. Surprise visits

Chapter 6 – Surprising visits

**Bella pov**

Arriving home later Renée and I were laughing, regaling stories about our shopping day and her new life in Florida.

"Don't you miss Phil?"

"Yes, I do but I missed you baby. When Charlie called... All I wanted to do was come here and turn every rock till we found you"

"And Phil?"

"He's missing you as well. He wanted to come with me but his team has a game next week in Seattle. Think your father will get sick of me by then?"

I threw mom a 'yeah right' look. Seriously these two will drive me crazy one day! It's obvious how much Charlie still loves her and it's easy to see that Renée loves him too. I really want they can be friends one day. An evil little thought came to me. My parents haven't even been in the same room for years without fighting and now they speak... Maybe my disappearing act has a good side too?

"You like them, don't you?"

Renee asked me when I was silent a little too long. She is childish but can be really perceptive. I nodded with a small smile.

"They're cool and they understand, you know? I'm not a freak with them"

I whispered the last part, looking down at my hands on the steering wheel. The way Jake had burst to laughing yesterday was still making me uncomfortable. If only people knew about my brand new tail... it would be so bad for Charlie.

"Bella, fuck them baby"

I swear my eyes popped out of their sockets. Renee may speak without thinking but one thing she and Charlie have in common is that they don't swear. Ever!

"Okay..."

I trailed and pulled my sunglasses off using them as a hair band. Mom's smile was really hard to miss. When I pulled at Charlie's driveway our smiles died. There was a car already parked.

"Paparazzi?"

Mom asked. I shrugged but hoped it wasn't the case. Ever since the coastguard boat brought us to the hospital in Seattle reporters were buzzing around us like bees. The story of the psycho grabbing three teenage girls only to kill them was making the rounds of the state fast. We all had left the hospital through the morgue for crying out loud! In fact our day in Port Angeles was the only calm one I had in the last week. As a measure to hold the reporters at bay till our story was forgotten Charlie and the other two sheriffs' had agreed to keep a cruiser parked in front of our houses. Where is it?

"I'll go first, put your sunglasses on"

"So much for 'fuck them'"

I mused and parked the truck before stepping out of it. For the first time enjoying its gunshot like sound as the person ringing our doorbell jumped around. He had a gun. I felt my breath quicken and took a tiny step to stand in front of mom, my eyes glued to the gun.

He raised it.

My right hand shot out.

He shouted, the gun falling out of his outstretched hand.

"It froze on me"

My eyes widened and my gaze fell to my hands. Did I do that? I stuffed them behind my back, leaning on my truck. Mom pushed me slightly behind her.

"Can I help you?"

She called out. The man, who was wearing a cop uniform, looked up from his fun and to us. He smiled.

"I'm sorry to startle you ma'am. I'm Sheriff Steve Collins with the Callam County Police Department"

"Did something happen to Charlie?"

Mom interrupted him. The man smiled and shook his head

"Not that I know of ma'am. I wanted to speak with him"

"He's at the station. Why don't you go there?"

I informed him.

"I prefer to talk to him in private Miss"

Mom and I exchanged a look.

"Would you like to come inside?"

I lead him through the front door and mom called Charlie.

**No POV**

Faye drove home after her shopping escapades maneuvering through the cars on the highway. She felt surprisingly lighter after her day with her new friends at the mall. With an absent smile, a real smile, not her usual sneer/smirk, she realized she thought of them as friends and that was strange in itself. Faye Chamberlain doesn't do friends she mused as she slowed at a traffic light.

But maybe she should.

She nodded at the half asleep cop at her front lawn; she got a light snore as a response, rolled her eyes and parked her car in the long driveway. She got a little weary when she saw her front door was ajar but her breathing returned to normal when she heard the voiced of her mother and two more people.

"Hello?"

She called out wanting to reassure her mother that she was there now. Ever since the boatyard fire 2.0 her mother had watched like a hawk. Maybe she had been right to though.

Only a day after the boat fire, things that were already bad took a turn for the worse.

Diana's father who had already admitted he had killed Cassie's mother and had been tricked to kill Cassie's grandmother as well had sacrificed himself by allowing his body to host a myriad of demons and then slipped into a magical catatonic, all in order to save their circle.

Diana herself had tapped into her dormant dark magic to find the power to assist her half sister, Cassie, to kill their biological father. She had been so freaked out that she skipped town immediately with her boyfriend.

The others stayed back but they weren't the same. Adam and Melissa had began seeing each other causing fights to break between Cassie, who was much in love with Adam, Faye, who was Melissa's best friend and Jake, who was Faye's boyfriend but surprisingly always took Cassie's side. Their relationship was strained at best. When Diana returned with the end of her tourist visa they had met.

Cassie and Adam wanted to explore the Dark Skull's power, Jake wanted to find more about the Blackwell children, Melissa wanted to do whatever Adam wanted, Diana who hated her Blackwell side wanted them to go back the way they all were before cassie joined them and Faye insisted they had be as prepped as possible for when and if the Blackwell kids did show up.

The irony wasn't lost on Faye. She, who used to be the mean witch now wanted peace! That was when the doorbell rang and the four Blackwell kids showed up. Even though their circle had great power, two Blackwell kids of their own and the Black Skull's power to boost theirs, they still lost. They had worked together despite their issues but they lost. Seven people lost their lives and she had barely escaped with two Blackwell kids hot on her tail. Literally. One of them had been killed by Bella's father but the last one was still alive. He was somewhere out there.

Faye shook her head to clear the memories away and walked inside the large living room. She almost sighed with annoyance when she saw the two people in the room with her mother.

"Faye, come join us dear"

the impeccably dressed Kate Meade half smiled half ordered her. Next to her sat Mr. Armstrong, Jake's grandfather, silent and unwavering. The only and only time Faye had seen he was full on conspiracy theories. Theories that had proved to be correct in the end. Her mother, that sat alone in a large armchair, looked at her with sympathy etched in her face. Knowing the request was a formality only Faye complied and sat to an armchair identical to her mother's with Raj sitting half a step between mother and daughter growling lowly at the guests who ignored him

"Hello"

Faye said in her usual lascivious tone leaning back and crossing her legs. Both members of the Elder Circle turned to look at her with cold expressions.

"Kate and I have reached an agreement"

Mr. Armstrong said clearly.

"We are going to strip of you magic Faye"

Kate Meade finished. Faye's left eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.

"You can't"

Dawn exclaimed. Both Elders quickly replied, no one realizing the water in all the vases were slowly turning to smoke

"We can and we will"

"She's the sole survivor of the Blackwell attack. You think that was a coincidence?"

Faye turned her snake like eyes to meet Kate's who flinched visibly

"Do you?"

Silence fell.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Dawn asked her daughter but Faye kept her eyes locked on the older woman.

"You tried to kill Cassie when you sensed her dark magic and refused to even look at Diana. But the moment she returns we're under attack?"

Mr. Armstrong's beady black eyes squinted at his companion.

"Did you talk to Diana when she returned Kate?"

"Of course not"

The woman snorted.

"You will not be taking my daughter's magic Kate and that is final"

"We never should have given you yours back"

Mr. Armstrong said quietly but his words were like poison. Suddenly dawn began laughing

"You're powerless aren't you?"

The couple shifter uncomfortably.

"You used up all your magic to restore my circle's and when your grandchildren died you lost access to theirs. Now with Charles catatonic and Ethan dead the only way to restore yours is to take ours"

Dawn began laughing. Faye got the joke a second later and joined her mother in laughter.

"Please leave now"

Dawn announced her face stone calm. the moment they passed the front door chastised Faye looked at the brass doorknob and the door closed and locked itself. Dawn looked at her daughter feeling suddenly tired.

"We are moving out"


	8. Burying friends

Chapter 7 – Burying friends 

The next day Joy stood in front of her mirror silently wondering when she got addicted to color blue. Was it when she bought a bike last year? When she helped her nana restore the cafe so it had an aquatic theme? Or was it when she held the small mirror and looked at her eyes in the hospital?

Feeling strange not wearing blue she quickly added a blue belt to her simple black tank dress feeling calmer instantly.

"Is everything okay dear?"

Her nana asked her from the open apartment door. Joy smiled at her tightening the string holding her blue crystal on her granddaughter's neck.

"Everything is okay, I just really hate funerals"

She groaned. Her nana sent her a sad smile and hugged the girl she loved as her own.

"It's good you girls bonded so easily"

She said softly. Joy smiled at her nana and the two women left the apartment and walked down the stone staircase with the metallic railing of their apartment building. She loved living there. The 'building' had an architectural style of southern California with a big pool in the middle and eight apartments surrounding it. Nana lived in one of the smaller, top apartments that overlooked the pool and before she grew a tail Joy loved swimming in that pool all day.

"Why aren't you at the cafe is everything okay?"

She echoed. Her nana gave her a blinding smile, for an 82 year old woman she sure was stealthy.

"Everything is alright dear. I just wanted to see you before you left"

The frumpy woman lied easily. Everything wasn't alright and they both knew it. The Cafe wasn't doing so well and pretty much all profit went to its manager for her paycheck. Joy wished she could do something about it but had no idea what. Kissing her nana's cheeks she exited the building feeling the fake smile slip of her lips.

There HAD to be something she could do.

Her attention was stolen by a faded red truck crawling her way with a certain violet colored eye girl in the front. Bella pulled next to her and motioned her to join. With an amused smile Joy climbed in next to Bella and the two headed out of Port Angeles and to the small town of Chance Harbor.

"Nice ride"

She offered looking at the truck and breathing in the strangely calming tobacco smell of it. Bella offered a side smile.

"I got it as a welcoming present when I moved here in the spring. It's also on its last legs"

She joked. Joy let a wince and began braiding her shoulder length hair in a French braid a few beads of sweat traveling down her face.

"Too warm?"

Bella asked her smirking slightly

"You're not?"

Joy asked disbelievingly. Bella shook her head

"Grew up in Phoenix, it will never be to hot for me"

She answered refusing to mention she had pulled her waist length hair up and held it with the flowers Renée had bought the previous day in order to try and liven the place up. She missed the knowing smirk on Joy's lips entirely.

Passing the welcoming sigh she turned to Joy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Um, last night went my mother and I went home and a cop scared us, I think I froze his gun"

"Froze?"

"Froze. As in deep freeze"

"Okay"

"Just okay? How did I do that?"

"Mermaid powers. I got mine two years ago"

Joy said casually as Bella pulled in front of the cemetery doors with the truck leaving a relieving grunt as it backfired sounding a lot like a gun. Bella wasn't even fazed by it and slipped out of the cabin pulling a pair of sunglasses on her eyes.

"So it's normal?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it"

"What are your powers?"

Joy smiled cryptically

"I'll show you later"

Bella shrugged and the two black dressed girls climbed the thin cobblestone path to a row of freshly dug graves and Faye who was looking at them lost in her thoughts.

The cemetery was filled with people in mourning, it seemed like the entire town was there for the funeral.

"Hey"

Bella said touching Faye's shoulder softly bringing her out of her thoughts. Joy gave an empty smile looking around them. It felt as if everyone was giving the stinking eye at Faye and she felt a surge of protection run through her and pointently placed herself on Faye's left side. Bella stood guard on Faye's right side having felt the same way.

Faye greeted them looking forlom. It was understandable of course. Wordlessly both girls hugged her despite the fact that none of them was a hugsy person. Standing side by side, hands clasped tightly, they made Smalltalk until an elderly priest gathered them. The honey colored dog stood in front of them whimpering. Faye let an empty smile and stroked its rich fur with her leg. If it was uncommon, no one mentioned it.

As the priest began chanting, as the crowd began weeping, as the coffins were slowly being lowered into the ground, as townspeople began sharing memories and stories about the diseased teenagers, the reality of the situation hit Faye and she began weeping.

A cold feeling wrapped itself around Joy's chest. She looked around uncomfortable. Faye was leaning entirely on Bella seeming as if she'd faint any minute now. Bella was as pale as Joy as the two girls locked eyes under their dark sunglasses. Neither girl seemed able to take in a full breath.

"What's happening?"

Faye muttered with her face hidden in Bella's neck. Bella's eyes scanned the large crowd looking for an answer and she found it.

"There"

She pointed with her chin at two people reading for a little black book with their eyes glued on Faye and her mother who had fallen to her knees a few feet away in the arms of another woman.

"Remember your ice trick?"

Joy said taking charge and producing an umbrella from her messenger bag. Bella nodded and shifted Faye to one side extending her right hand to the couple in a fist and slowly opening it.

"Aim for the book"

Joy instructed and Bella complied. Locking her eyes to the well worn pages of the book she began extending her fingers to it until the whole book was encapsulated in a block of ice. Joy turned her blue eyes to the sky and did a swirling motion as if she was rolling them and big drops of water began falling complete with the lightning.

"Take cover"

She said opening her umbrella and still looking at the sky she watched as one bold of lightning fell straight onto the book the couple held. As its pages began charming Faye gasped, finally drawing a good breath and stood to her full height mindful to not step out of the umbrella.

Around them people screamed and opened their umbrella's haltingly but the couple was now staring at them with wide eyes. A downright evil smirk was born on Faye's dark red lips and she made a spectacle of taking off her dark sunglasses.

Joy and Bella copied her with Bella making sure her vampire bite was visible.

Faye whispered something under her breath.

The couple froze for a moment before looking downright freaked out.

Bella could see why. With Faye's mesmerizing green eyes, Joy's feline blue eyes and her own crystal-like violet orbs they looked dangerous.

Suddenly the rain stopped as fast as it began with the ground drying immediately. The priest that now resembled the legendary Charon in his wet uniform said a few more blessings before ending the funeral in haste. The couple hasted to leave. Faye's mother came to hug Faye her strawberry blond hair wet.

"Go home honey"

She instructed with a big smile and left them to speak with the same woman that had held her. The dog let a howl and stood on its hide legs to brush his head at Faye's chest before trolling behind Dawn.

"Who's dog is that?

Bella asked. Faye let a mirthless chuckle.

"Belonged to one of my friends. His dad committed suicide so mom took Raj in"

"What did you do?"

Joy asked Faye who was smirking, the fire gone from her eyes.

"Sent it back to them. They were the grandparents of two of my friends. They tried to take my and my mother's magic away and we sent it back"

"You bound theirs?"

Joy said amused. As Faye nodded choosing to conceal that she actually destroyed their magic. All girls felt a bubble of laughter escaping.

"I thought you said natural earth water would cause us tails"

Faye shot at Joy who shrugged.

"Blame your powers"

Together they left the cemetery, not seeing a lone figure on top of the hill. If they had they would be afraid. They should be afraid.

But they didn't.


	9. Working together

Chapter 8 – Working together

With the sounds of the funeral bells ringing behind them Bella drove her rickety truck back to Port Angeles with Joy and Faye in the cabin with her.

"Shouldn't your cafe be filled with people?"

Faye asked hoping it wasn't too tactless. Joy winced and shook her head.

"Ever since the new manager took charge business has really plummeted"

She said quietly. Bella parked the truck in front of the pale blue doors. The cafe was truly empty with only two men in artsy berets sitting in a table drinking nothing but water and a college girl behind the counter texting the world's longest text.

"Finally, you're here. Late much?"

The bleach blond college girl snapped before leaving the cafe in a huff and a flutter or unruly dirty blond hair

"She's... nice"

Bella said causing the other two to laugh. Faye tapped the heel of her stiletto sandal on the woodsy floor.

"Please tell me there is a radio"

She moaned. Joy shook her head

"It's broken"

She said embarrassed as the three sat at a table together looking completely out of place with their dark dresses at the brightly colored cafe. A few minutes later Faye shook her head went behind the counter to touch the radio console

"Broken unbroken"

She declared and immediately music filled the place. She returned to the table with a satisfied smile

"That was the lamest spell ever"

Bella told her making her laugh

"You should read our Book. There are far worse spells in there"

She joked. A guy with a large sketchpad under his arm entered the cafe and flagged Joy down. When she returned to the girls she had a frown marring her face

"She took the key with her; can you man the shop for a bit?"

"sure"

Bella replied as Joy took off her silver gladiator sandals and ran to the beach after the manager.

"I have an idea"

Faye said in Bella's ear after a few minutes of silence and explained her idea to her fellow mermaid

"Joy is going to pissed"

"So you don't want to help?"

Faye raised her eyebrows comically. Bella stuck her tongue out and stood as well.

"Go in the back, I'll make sure they pay"

They separated. Faye went to the men with the berets offering her most alluring smile.

"Hello I'm the new manager and I'm afraid you have to settle your tab"

She bent slightly forward offering a glimpse of her ample cleavage while crossing her long legs. It was a tad whorish but neither man argued and still drooling paid their tabs. Unlocking the cash register she stored all five hundred bucks shaking her head.

"This manager must suck"

She monologue and peaked behind the waterfall of wood curtain at Bella who seemed lost in her head as she pulled things from various cupboards

"Need a hand?"

She offered. Bella shot her a brilliant smile

"Nope, all we have to do is promote this"

She announced and exited the kitchen with a big tray of freshly squeezed lemonade and a big tray of cherry pie with a bucket of vanilla ice cream. Faye hasted to help her carry the stuff before she dropped them

"How did you..."

"I'm a witch in the kitchen"

She winked before explaining how the kitchen is full of almost expired food products and all she had to do was use them for quick things. Faye took the large pitcher of lemonade, added ice and went to the men that just paid her to offer it. Not surprisingly they accepted it while Bella cut the pie in large-ish pieces and took one to the guy that ordered coffee.

"Want a piece? It's freshly made"

She gave her best smile at the man who had finished sketching something that resembled sponge bob in a tutu. Bella watched as the man's eyes traveled from her kitten heels to the skater black dress and ended at her cherry colored lips. He nodded

"Do you have ice cream? My wife is bringing our daughter and her friends in a bit"

"Course we do. The catalogue is outdated"

She shook her head slightly and went back to the counter with Faye.

"A bunch of kids are on their way"

Faye laughed and fumbled with the radio picking a more Hawaiian station. Bella laughed and took one of the lilies off her hair and stuck one behind Faye's ear before going to the kitchenette again to make more ice-cream. When Joy returned fifteen minutes later she found Bella serving a sweet creamy ice cream to two small tables with Joy smiling at the customers getting them to pay.

"How did you do that?"

She uttered holding the key of the cash resister in one hand. Bella turned to look at her

"Faye flashed the zombies in that table to get them to pay their tab and I used your kitchen to make pies and treats. Are you mad at us?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously. Joy looked at her incredulous

"I love you guys"

She hugged Bella and then Faye who took the third lily and put it behind Joy's ear. All three took a seat behind the counter.

"Just how long is your manager's break anyway?"

Bella asked two hours later handing tall glasses of ice cream to the other two. Joy's mouth twisted as she replied

"She usually shows back just before my nana comes back for her own shift.

"Yum"

Faye smirked before Bella could reply with her eyes trained on a tall guy with light blue eyes and no hair. On any other person it'd look old but it made this guy look even more of a baby face. Bella smiled and made a bee-line for him much to Faye's amusement

"Phil?"

"Hey kiddo"

They hugged. Joy raised her eyebrows at Faye who looked shocked.

"What are you doing here? Mom said you have practice"

"I did but then coach got wing of your story and he has a girl your age. He almost threw me on a plane"

Bella chuckled

"And how did you find me?"

Phil laughed a full belly laugh pointing to the truck

"Think it's hard to miss this?"

"Why does everyone hate on my truck?"

Bella gave him a combination of frown and pout guiding him inside the cafe and plopping him on a booth

"These are Faye and Joy, my friends. Guys this is Phil, my stepfather"

She looked Faye pointently as she said the last part. Faye replied with an angelic smile. Joy shook her head at them both greeting the amused Phil.

"Does mom know you're here?"

"Not yet. I was going to call her"

A customer called on Joy for more lemonade.

"What did you put in that thing? It seals like crazy"

"Nothing. Warm lemons, a few lime leaves and a drop of vanilla extract. My nana's recipe"

"Make more?"

"Yes mistress"

Joking and pushing each other the three girls went back to their positions letting Phil make his phone call with an amused smile on his face.

"Teenage girls. They bond over torture"


	10. Start spreading the news, we're leaving

Chapter 9 – Start spreading the news, we're leaving today….

"Can I borrow the truck?"

Renée asked sweetly at Bella right as the sun went down. Bella furrowed her brows but agreed. when she asked 'why' Renée smiled cryptically and said nothing as she pocketed the keys. Bella missed entirely her mother exchanging a smile with both her ex husband and her current one before hopping in the truck and driving away.

"Sure. If you say so. Alright I will. Bye!"

Faye hang up her phone and looked at her friends puzzled.

"My mother just told me not to go home unless I call"

She informed them. Joy looked at her confused.

"Did something happen after she sent you away after the funeral?

She asked Faye who shrugged telling her she had no idea.

"I'm bored. Wanna grab a movie?"

"Lemme check"

Joy went to her grandmother and Bella returned with an equally puzzled look on her face.

"My mother took my truck"

"My mother told me not to go home without calling tonight"

"My grandmother let me go"

Joy added.

"So who's in for the movie!?"

"I am"

"Me too"

What three single girls choose to see? A horror movie.

"Why didn't we pick the other movie?"

Was the first thing Joy asked Faye as soon as the witch answered her phone before connecting the three way call?

"Did you want to see a couple making out with zero plot and a happily ever after for 2 hours?"

Faye smirked at the dead of night. Bella laughed seeing her point.

"Fair enough. Do you thin we'd get any sleep then though?"

She enquired staring at her alarm clock, watching the minutes go by, huddled in her soft covers. She normally didn't get afraid at horror flicks but the disturbingly human one, with a stage house eerily similar to her own, they saw got under her skin. To make matters worse, Charlie had the night shift so his loud yet calming snoring wasn't there and Phil with Renée were out. Joy snorted

"No"

"Only to be attacked by nightmares of nights past"

Faye finished the thought. It would be too easy to let memories of hers and Jake's night escapades in her room flood her mind. To chase them away the three girls began talking about nothing in particular until the music from Faye's radio, the calming sea waves from Joy's window and Charlie's snoring once he returned lulled them to sleep.

When morning came Bella was attacked by the rays of the sun and sitting on her bed she was startled to see the light grey cord going from the ear bud in her ear to the pink Samsung on the night table and the light breathing coming from it, showing that Faye and Joy were still sleeping. Quietly she removed it and hung up the phone to go and make breakfast.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning dad. What are you doing awake? I thought you came in late"

Charlie chuckled and poured them cups of coffee

"Do you know what time it is?"

He asked with raised eyebrows. Bella furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the clock hanging on the wall by the lights before gasping. The light red clock hands were straight together. It was noon.

"So much for breakfast. Where are mom and Phil?"

She opened the fridge to get ingredients for brunch. Soon she and Charlie had each a burrito in front of them and dug in.

"Went to do something. Do you have any plans for today?"

Charlie evaded answering while refilling his coffee mug. Bella shook her head. She really had no plans.

"Remember the cop that showed up two nights ago?"

Bella nodded her mouth filled with food

"He wanted to offer me a promotion"

"What kind of a promotion"

She asked. Where do you go after being sheriff?

"He offered me to take his job as county sheriff when he retires in the fall. Till then we'll go at it together"

Charlie explained with a slight blush on his cheeks. Bella smiled brightly proud for her dad and initiated a hug.

"And either I'll commute to Port Angeles daily or we'll move if you want to"

Charlie proposed. It only took a minute for Bella to tell him what he really knew. It was time to move

"What about your life here? Are you ready to say 'goodbye'?"

Charlie took charge of the dishes thinking before he replied

"I already said 'get lost' to my friends bells. And Port Angeles isn't too far away"

Bella fumbled with her fingers

"You argued with Billy dad. You have more friends in the rez"

Charlie never replied choosing to open Bella's laptop and show her some houses he had found.

"Morning baby"

Dawn smiled at her daughter across the breakfast table. The strawberry blond witch had achieved her lifelong quest but at a price. She had gotten her powers back but her lover was in a magical coma filled with demons, her daughter was alienated from her and she realized she had pretty much failed as a mother.

"Morning"

Faye replied confused. It wasn't like her mother to be... motherly. it was even more stranger as dawn had burned breakfast and made plans for them to spend the day together shopping, having lunch in Port Angeles and then visit the salon before going to a few open houses.

The raven haired witch found her wishing she could say no and go swimming with her new friends to test her new tail but for the first time in her life she didn't want to be a burden. She liked her new friends and didn't know what she'd do if Bella or Joy decided they needed a break from her.

So she got dressed in her strange new fashion of green and followed her mother out of town. She let her mother guide her to the mall but balked at the spa

"I don't want a natural Pedi treatment with sweet water and goldfish"

She exclaimed as dawn proposed to go visit the spa. Dawn's eyes widened at the vivid refusal

"Since when?"

"Since I almost died surrounded by them"

Faye used a bit of guilt. What could she say? Since I grow a tail every time I touch natural water?

"Can't we do something else instead? Anything else!"

Faye said upset and calmed down only when her mother conceded and after dropping the shopping bags in Dawn's car they settled for house hunting.

"Too small"

"Too big"

"Too old"

"Too new"

"Not many people around"

"Too many people around"

Dawn wanted it to be close to her work and in a 'safe' neighborhood. Faye wanted it to be near hot boys! At last they both got their wish

"This is the last one for today"

Dawn said tiredly parking in front of the house. It had a largish porch, faded red roof and two stories tall. It was in a good neighborhood a few roads away from the downtown area but still near the ocean.

"Hello, welcome to the open house"

A short frumpy woman welcomed them and then tactfully left them alone to walk around. Dawn was swooning over the location of it, glad for the large yard around it while Faye walked around bored liking the large spacious rooms but it didn't meet her "hot boys" rule. Until she walked out the back door.

A guy with slightly curly, slightly long hair was there planting a lime green surfing board on the soft ground.

"Hello there"

She gave him her most alluring smile.

"Hi. Are you here for the open house?"

"Yes"

She replied her eyes raking him in. tall, slim, athletic, dark blue shorts riding low on his hips letting a deep v leading to his navel.

Yum...

... Until he shook his wet hair like a dog splashing water all over her. Faye gasped, her eyes growing wide, muttered a quick bathroom excuse and took off running to the mentioned room. She had barely gotten in when she felt her body elongating and transforming until her legs gave away to her slippery green and gold tail and she fell forward to a huge belly flop.

"oomph"

"Saw the hottie too?"

A chocolate haired girl with a blue/purple tail asked smiling sadly.

"What are you doing here?"

Faye smiled. Joy shook her head

"Brought sandwiches from the cafe, little blondie ran from the beach, pushed a vase, got me wet"

Her blue eyes widened as she realized what she just said

"Not wet, wet just"

"Wet?"

Faye offered her green eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Hey why do you have a scale bra and I don't?"

She motioned to Joy's covered breasts and her bare ones. Joy chuckled

"Glitch in the system. If you want to be covered when you change put a bikini bra one beforehand, learned it when I flashed some reservation kids last year"

Faye laughed and pulled her suddenly, ultra long hair in front of her to cover up.


	11. Tails 'n' Magic

Chapter 10 – Tails and magic

"I spy with my little eyes something starting with... 'W'"

"Water"

Faye responded immediately. This was their 20th round of I Spy in the last thirty minutes. The bathroom was so damp they could hardly dry enough to get their legs back

"I spy with my little eyes something starting with... mom?"

Faye gasped looking at the now open door.

"You spied something starting with mom?"

Joy turned her head around to see dawn chamberlain looking at them with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in surprise

"Hi?"

She offered to the strawberry blond woman.

"What the...?"

"We need to dry up"

Joy said seeing how Faye was white as a sheet trembling like a mermaid out of the water

"Creatures of sea dry up for me"

Dawn stammered the makeshift spell. Thankfully it worked and the two teenagers dried up at the same time as the bathroom, clad in their clothes once again

"How...?"

Faye threw a look at Joy.

"Long story"

Bella panted as she ran to the front of the house in chance harbor, putting her wallet back in her small cross body purse she rang the doorbell. When no one answered her she pushed the handle slightly to find it open. She pushed it open slightly

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

She poked her head inside.

"Living room"

Faye called. Bella resisted the urge to ask 'where is the living room' recalling how scared Faye had sounded on the phone half an hour earlier so she just foll0wed the voice. It proved to be a good idea as she and Joy were huddled in a loveseat in front of the lit fireplace looking dejected.

"What's wrong?"

She asked taking in the general gloom. Before she knew it she had been splashed with water going up her nose and inside her nose and eyes. Startled, she spit it out and turned to look at an equally startled Dawn Chamberlain

"You didn't grow a tail"

The older woman said embarrassed. Wiping her face with her hands Bella threw an accusatory look at the other two shrugged and shook their heads sadly. With a sigh Bella came clean

"It has to be natural water"

"Or any liquid as long as it's natural"

Joy supplied. Bella dropped heavy at the matching ottoman, took off her pink purse and let if fall on the ground while staring at Faye.

"How did she find out?"

She asked her green eyed friend as soon as her shell shocked mother fled the room. At once Faye shared her day, including the hot guy, the droplets of sea water and the bathroom where she belly flopped on Joy, having gotten drenched by the same surfer and how they got caught 30 minutes later

"Was he good-looking at least?"

"Oh yes"

Both mermaids replied at once. Bella laughed before hiding her face in her hands.

"Now what?"

their musings were interrupted by the return of mother dawn her arms full of old, leather bound books, a large woven basket on top of them and balancing over that was a silver tray with 4 glasses of an unspecified slight yellow color. She set everything down with an agility Bella envied and turned to the girls with a resolved and practical look on her face.

"I don't know if Faye told you but since I know your secret it's only fair you know ours. We're witches. Powerful ones. I'm sure if you three want to get rid of those tails, I'm sure there is a way"

She said simply. The three girls casted surprised looks at each other. None had thought this could happen that it was even possible. Faye certainly hadn't and she was supposed to be the resident teen witch.

"You can do that?"

Joy stammered. She had spent too much time settling in her new reality, she didn't know if she could settle out of it.

Faye said nothing but stare at her hands. She was the typical bad girl, the girl that was supposed to boast about things but she had been saved by the Blackwell kid only thanks to the pull the water had on her. She didn't want to give it up. Give 'it' up not the extra powers because she had finally realized that absolute power wasn't the best thing in the world. It was the second, or third.

Bella's thoughts ran in a similar way, only she was absently looking in the large mirror above the mantle of the fire place at her pulled back hair and her violet eyes. Her mind was going through her life, Alice's belief she'd join them some day, her entire relationship with Edward, her relationship with her parents, her relationship with herself. She had never felt more complete or at peace with herself that she did in this past week.

She shook her head in complete harmony with Joy and Faye.

"No"

Resounded from three pairs of lips. Dawn chuckled under breath, not really expecting a different answer and nodded. Picking up the tray she motioned to the girls to take a glass.

"What is it?"

Joy asked. Faye took a whiff and smiled

"Melissa's cold tea"

She said nostalgically. She was surprised to realize that after her cry-fest the previous day she felt a million times better. Like her troubles with her circle and her childhood friends, even her grandfather's death, was nothing but a distant memory. She could look back to the happy or sad times with a smile, instead of feeling angst or pain.

"What's in it? It's sweet yet leafy"

Bella said taking a small sip.

"Roots, flower petals and seeds. Mel was amazing with plants"

"It's really good"

Joy commented taking a bigger sip. The three girls sat in silence as dawn perused the pile of books before triumphantly she placed one on the table for them to see

"There is a spell here, to charm objects to control their powers"

She said carefully. Faye was the first to catch on to her mother's thought

"You want to charm objects for us, to give us better control of what happens when we get wet?"

Bella shrugged at the suggestion while Joy nodded. Working at the cafe which was right across the road and then the beach had her making runs to the bathroom to hide her tail often.

"It has to be something you wear a lot and will always wear from now on while made of water"

Dawn read from the book. Joy was the first to figure it out

"We all have powers. Maybe we can mold a drop of ocean water to harden it and mold it in an object"

The chocolate haired girl said rationally

"How? I can freeze it but it will melt eventually. You can control weather which would be useful in obtaining the water, but..."

Faye's ruby red lips stretched into a smile

"I'm a witch. I'm sure I can help mold it"

They giggled excited.

"Stay here"

Joy ordered them and walked to the back porch holding her now empty cup. Within minutes the skied darkened and a heavy downpour began only to pass within five minutes and Joy returned with the cup filled almost to the brink. She set it on the table before sitting on the carpet.

"Here goes nothing"

Faye muttered before sitting also on the carpet. She extended her right hand and staring determined at the cup she began twitching her fingers until a small drop of water separated from its kin and was slowly raised to float above the rest. Flicking her wrist she held it in place.

"My turn"

Bella exhaled and slipped on her knees to the carpet creating a triangle with the girls and extended her trembling fingers to the floating rain drop. Biting her lip in concentration she began moving her wrist as well causing the raindrop to cool until it was but a tiny ice ball. Faye growled a little at the extra strength and concentration it took to keep it afloat.

"Easy"

Joy coaxed as she glared at the ice ball making it crack slightly. From her position above her own tea mug Bella took a deep breath and the lemony smell made her sneeze. Startled Faye lost her concentration and the ice ball hit the polished coffee table.

"What the?"

Joy said leaning closer to see that it wasn't an ice ball anymore. Instead it had turned to strange, jelly like substance

"That looks like Mr. Jelly man"

Faye commented before looking at Bella who shook her head

"I only sneezed"

Dawn was no longer focused on her spell and instead was looking at the jelly ball.

"Try to harden it"

She said to no one in particular.

"How?"

Joy asked

"Well"

Faye trailed before concentrating on it the same way she would if she wanted to start a fire. It didn't work and the little blob began melting. Bella then had an idea and reached to touch Faye's hand and together they glared at the goo with Faye slowly melting it while Bella did her best to refreeze it. Somehow their combined forces caused it to harden and when Joy reached for them it solidified to a crystal.

The three mermaids laughed excited as dawn reached for the crystal to run her fingers over it admiring how it glistered at the light. She laughed and tossed in the air and caught it a few times.

"Now that I can charm"


	12. A witch walks in a cafe

Chapter 11 – A witch walks into a cafe

By the time the sun began to set the three mermaids had created a bunch more crystals and even played with various shapes and forms, dawn spelled them and even used magic to bind them to jewelry they already wore.

Joy asked her two little crystals to be placed on either side of her blue crystal hanging from the simple black leather strong on her neck. Faye made her mother add them to her anklet that already had emerald green stones. Bella lifted her white cotton tank top to show her amethyst dangle belly ring and asked if her crystal could be placed there. Dawn asked the girls to hand their jewels and sent them off to play, like she would if they were toddlers.

When she went in Faye's room to fetch them, she found them all deeply asleep on her daughter's bed. By the foot of the bed, sprawled over the three mermaids slept Raj like a living, breathing, blanket. Smiling, she covered them but made sure to leave Raj's head over the covers and picked up the phone to contact their families, just like she wished someone would do if Faye didn't come home at night.

Renee was smirking widely as she hang up the phone at Charlie's house.

"They're all together at Dawn's"

She said to her husbands who grinned back at her.

"She is going to hate us for life"

Charlie replied with his usual voice of caution. Phil grinned wider

"But she will love us when she realizes she never has to see her classmates again unless she wants to"

Renée agreed with both.

"Dawn will keep them busy till morning and then Mrs. Arden said she'll take them to help at the cafe all day. We have almost a full day. Time to get cracking boys"

And they got. Renee packed Bella's room, Charlie packed his own and all them together worked with the rest of the house. By the time the sun began it's ascent to the blue summer sky Bella's truck had been filled with card boxes and with Charlie the wheel they drove to Port Angeles.

"I'm so tired"

Renee complained, Phil chuckled and threw an arm around his wife's shoulders. Charlie expected to feel strange watching them, it was no secret he still pined over his ex-wife, but he didn't. If anything, he felt happy she was happy and content. His brown eyes widened as he caught glimpse of the silver BMW driven by Dawn and containing the girls.

"Duck"

He grabbed Renée's hand and pulled her down with Phil just as the car drove in front of them. Bella's eyes widened as she saw her truck but dawn pushed the gas more and was out of sight long before Bella could comment on it.

Dropping the three girls in front of 'Aqua' Dawn made a quick U-Turn to take advance of the day. Everything should be done by 8pm when the girls would be free.

Dawn for her part had been busy. Taking the same route Renee had and shamelessly used magic to pack her and Faye's belongings and minimize them to fit the boot of her car.

"This was way too easy"

She mused as she signed the contract to buy her new house. The same house she found out her daughter is a mermaid. With a sigh she began unpacking in a slow, boring rhythm.

Jill Arden smiled maternally as she watched the three girls work. They were so much like herself and her own friends it was almost painful to watch. They worked in harmony even if they didn't speak to each other. Faye was manning the register with a sweetness that drew the customers in and then her snake tongue made them pay their tabs, Bella was behind the pie counter presenting something new every half an hour that drew more and more people in the cafe and Joy was quick on her feet to please everyone.

Even the dog wearing a baby blue child size t-shirt with the café logo on had quite a crowd around him as he allowed kids to pet him and would go play with people outside leading them to the café.

What brought an even bigger smile to her lips though was the pure power the three girls gave. Their good moods created a content environment that attracted people around them. It was amusing to watch actually.

Everything would be great, just in time for the girls to see, had something not happen? And something always happens.

The first thing that happened was that the cafe's day manager returned from her break at the beach. She stared at Faye as her hand felt on fire. She glared at the witch-maid who felt a sharp stomach pain. Faye looked up and her eyes widened.

The last Blackwell brat!

Faye's emerald eyes widened with a mix of surprise, rage and about of fear seeing the girl. Before she could even attempt to control herself she grabbed Bella's pale hand and pulled her behind the counter while she fell onto her knees.

"Welcome to Aqua. Can I help you?"

Bella asked while throwing confused glances at Faye hiding underneath the counter. The girl in front of her bore into her violet eyes with her own pitch black orbs and Bella felt the same way she did when Edward first stared into her eyes that first day in biology. She felt her breath quicken and a cold fish clenching around her stomach. She glared right back. The water drops sticking to her black bikini suddenly turned to ice. Gasping the teen girl shook her body to shake the ice off.

"Hot coffee"

She snapped, Bella bit her bottom lip and produced a mug of the black liquid

"Here you go"

She handed the mug over with a fake polite smile. Faye peeked her crown of raven hair behind the counter, extending her right hand she aimed for the coffee making it boil and steam. Almost on que Jill rushed forward pushing a chair straight into Blackwell brat's legs who stumbled on it easily with the steam of the boiling coffee blinding her and fell on the mug breaking it and spilling the hot liquid on her.

"Go"

Jillian mouthed to Joy who grabbed Faye who grabbed Bella and they ran out the kitchen door making a jump to the cool summer ocean. Swimming away they took full advantage of their '5 minute delay' their water crystals provided and breathing a sigh of normalcy at their tails they swam away.


	13. When in boredom, search the past

Chapter 12 – When in boredom, search the past

"Who was she?"

Joy asked as the three mermaids floated on their backs in the pacific ocean. Faye sighed as she passed her hands through her now butt length raven hair.

"The bitch sibling of the ones that killed my friends"

She spat

"Why did you hide?"

Bella enquired blinking

"I'm not sure..."

Faye trailed.

"Yes, you are"

Joy replied and Faye chuckled under her breath

"I don't know if I can beat her. I've always been gung ho about having power and not caring if it was dark or light but... now I feel good and balanced. I don't know if I'm stronger than a black magic brat"

She finished lamely. She had always been the most powerful in her circle and she knew it, but when Cassie showed up she had been knocked aside as Cassie had dark magic. Bella bit her lip

"You and your friends killed four of her siblings and my father killed the fifth. she's not only coming after you Faye"

Joy's sapphire eyes widened in realization

"She's going to come after all of us"

With a slight push the calm ocean waters pushed the girls closer in a peace formation with their heads touching, their hair mingling together and their tails glistering under the early afternoon sun.

"Then we show her what mermaids do"

Bella decided quietly.

"And combine that with witchcraft"

Joy added

"I may or may not be stronger than he on my own, but together we sure are"

Faye declared with a bright smile.

Swimming against a bubbly river the three mermaids found themselves in the slightly sweet waters of a large lake. it was surrounded by forest and was pretty easy to avoid the tourist part of it as they swam to a remote part lake and arrived at a wooden dock of sorts. The floating dock led to a remote island that held one house and one house only.

"How do you propose we get up there?"

Bella asked as the floated underneath the dock. Joy rolled her blue eyes and extending her arms she grabbed a hold of the dock with the tips of her fingers, swished her tail and managed to pull herself upright and writhed a bit like a fish out of the water. Faye copied her and there was just enough room for Bella between them. Except when the violet eyed mermaid did it she fell backwards in the water with a resounding splash. She began laughing loudly

"At least we know I'm still a klutz!"

About half an hour later all three mermaids had dried up and were walking long the cobbled path leading to the house. Faye grabbed the lock, muttered a spell that sounded suspiciously like 'lock unlock' and the door opened.

"Whose place is this?"

Joy asked seeing the pine walls and the old polished floors. It looked like a fairytale house in its simplicity. Faye smiled nostalgically

"It's my grandfather's house. I haven't been here since he died and I found his body"

She whispered but shook herself out of it. by jumping to the water she had forgotten her phone and there was no landline in the lake house.

"I forgot my phone"

He pursed her lips. Joy handed her baby blue Nokia with a side smile

"After a while you learn to keep important things in your pockets"

She joked patting her white short's pockets.

"Hey mom, it's Faye. I'm with Bella and Joy at grandpa's house and we won't come home tonight. Tell it to Mrs. Arden and Bella's parents. Bye!"

When she turned around she saw her two friends look at her with their eyes wide

"Time to party"

She declared with a wicked smile.

And they did. Faye headed to the basement to turn on the water and the electricity and they had the time of their lives all day practicing playing with their powers.

"Hey, why do you have a picture of my grams?"

Joy asked holding a black and white photo of three women in their teen years. Faye looked over her shoulder.

"That's my grandmother. I don't know who the other ones are though"

Confused Bella sat on the brass bed with them looking over the album

"That's Charlie's mom too"

They exchanged looks. Grabbing another album, this one in blue and decorated with fish and stars they found out why.

"Whoa"

"That's freaky"

Faye whispered. The very first picture in the album featured the same three teenage girls lying on a beach with their tails floating in the water. All three had brilliant smiles and their eyes shone. The picture was in color and they shared the same eyes with their granddaughters.

They exchanged a look and thumbed through the rest of the pages. They were all of their grandmothers, some in cafes and houses, some with their husbands and some with their children. There was even one with them sharing a crib. The words in the back of the photo read 'Chance Harbor, June 9th 1994'. Faye muffled a sob

"That's the date my father died"

The other two exchanged a look and held her hands.

"If my grandmother died and Bella's died and yours died, who raised me?"

Joy wondered. Going through the rest of album they got their answer. There were four mermaids. Jill was the fourth one and a bit younger than the rest.

"No wonder the water has a pull on us. We inherited it"

Joy said softly, her long yellow tipped fingers going over her grandmother's face in the photo that featured all four mermaids with their brilliant tails.

"What's this?"

Faye asked her own long green tipped fingers tipping on a pendant all mermaids wore. Bella leaned in and squinted before gasping her fingers flying to the cameo pendant on her neck

"That's my pendant. Charlie gave it to me yesterday saying it was my grandmother's"

Faye extended a hand to couch the shape of the mermaid made by a cream stone on lilac fabric. Joy released a wry chuckle pulling her keys out of her pocket. Among her house, bicycle and cafe keys was the same pendant only hers had blue fabric behind the mermaid. Faye's smile died and her lips turned to a scowl as she jumped off the bed to the old time secretary, opened it and took out a beauty case. Inside it was a shell that hid the same pendant in a typical green setting.

They fell on the bed laughing.


	14. After the sun goes down

Chapter 13 – After the sun goes down

They sat at the back porch watching the sun set. When the brilliant orange and red light went away Faye smirked her best witch smile and turned to her friends.

"Time to play ladies"

Joy lit the red and pink candles she found in the hidden drawers of the comfortable, threw some logs to the fire place and Faye with a glance started a low, crackling fire and they lit incense. On the box it said they were composed of ginger root, cardamom, and neroli oil. It was pungent, but delicious smelling.

Faye placed crystals around the room in a large circle. Bella recognized a few thanks to an obsession Renée had a few years ago, garnets and carnelians, fire opals and pink tourmalines.

Then Faye handed the girls two pieces of fabric in a dark red color telling them to put it on with a smile while she switched off the lamps and went to fiddle with the stereo. The music that began to rise was low and throbbing, some primal beat that seemed to get into Joy's blood. It started out softly, but seemed to be getting almost imperceptibly louder.

"All right"

Faye said, standing back to survey their work. She seemed satisfied and only adjusted the fabric on Joy in less of a toga fashion and more to a siren style as she turned it to a skirt with a slit and then turned it around to somewhat cover her blue eyed friends breasts. The deep almost red orange of the dress made them look like flames and the low lighting on the room covered their nakedness under the sheer fabric.

"You look hot ladies. I'll get the drinks."

Joy looked over the room. it looked warm and inviting. The candles and the fire made a rosy glow, and the soft, insistent music filled the air. The incense was spicy, intoxicating, and somehow sensuous, and the smoke threw a slight haze over the room.

"It looks like an opium den"

Bella whispered and Joy snorted agreeing. Faye came back with a silver tray. Joy expected, maybe, a six-pack of soda or maybe a six-pack of something else but not a crystal decanter and eight small crystal glasses. The decanter was half full of some clear ruby-colored liquid.

"Sit down"

Faye said, pouring into three of the glasses.

"It's not alcoholic, relax!. Try it and see. Oh, go on."

Warily, Bella took a sip. It had a subtle, faintly sweet taste and it made her feel flushed with warmth right down to her fingertips. She sank to a couch next to Faye who drank deeply.

"What's in it?"

"Oh, this and that. It's-stimulating, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

Joy hummed while taking another sip. Faye smiled.

"And now, we can play Pizza Man."

There was a pause, then Bella said,

"Pizza what?"

"Pizza Man He Delivers, Otherwise known as watching guys make fools of themselves,"

Faye grinned with her eyebrows making shooting high.

"You'll see"

The witch, clad in an identical pareo-turned-dress fished Joy's phone and took the yellow pages off a table and after a few moments of thumbing and scanning, she called a number.

"Hello? I'd like to order a large pizza, with pepperoni, olives, and mushrooms."

She gave their address and phone number.

"That's right, Crescent Lake. Can you tell me how long it will be? All right, thanks. Bye."

And then, to Joy's growing astonishment, she did it all over again. Six times. By the end of it, Faye had ordered seven large pizzas, all with the same toppings. Bella, who was feeling somewhat dizzy from the smell of incense, wondered just how many people Faye was planning to feed.

"Who's coming to this party - the entire fishing population?"

Joy asked, Bella shuddered

"I hope not. Charlie is part of the fishing guys"

"Just wait and you'll see"

Bella shrugged and raised her glass but to her lips. Faye gently tipped the base of it, making Bella drink the whole thing. When the doorbell rang the first time the three girls went together into the parlor and looked through the window. All they saw was a young man holding a greasy cardboard box.

"Hmm, not bad. Not terrific, but not bad."

Joy raised her eyebrows and watched Faye open the door smiling her most alluring smile. The poor guy had no idea what hit him

"Well, hello, Do you mind coming inside and putting it over here? I left my purse in the other room."

As Joy and Bella watched with widening eyes, Faye escorted the guy into the warmth of the luxurious, richly scented den. Bella saw him blink, then saw a stupefied expression cross his face. He almost dropped the pizza on a strategically placed coffee table.

"You know,"

Faye said, biting the pen she had poised over a checkbook,

"You look a little tired. Why don't you sit down? Are you thirsty?"

Faye took a new glass of the clear ruby liquid. She held it out to him with a smile. The delivery boy wet his lips, looking dazed. Bella could understand why. She thought there was probably no guy in the world who could resist Faye, with her dark hair and almost transparent fabric around Faye's curves holding out a crystal glass. Faye leaned over a little farther as she offered it to him, and the guy took the drink. Faye watched him pleased and fished the keys out of his pocket.

"Move his car around the side"

Faye murmured handing them to Bella who did as was told. The moment she stepped out to the cool air, the fog in her mind cleared and she realized what was going on.

"It's the witch equivalent of dazzling"


	15. Pizza Man surprise

Chapter 14 – Pizza Man surprise

"Yuck"

Faye said an hour of non stop making out session later, as they peered out the parlor window again. This delivery guy was skinny, with oily hair and acne. She moved onto the front door

"Pizza? We didn't order any pizza. I don't care who you called to confirm it, we don't want it."

Faye shut the door in his face, and after a few minutes of hanging around the porch he went away. They had received 3 of the pizzas already and Faye had only turned down one of the guys. It was more than slightly cruel but also a great ending to the day they had. Joy chuckled,

"This is what you usually do for fun?"

"Only when I need a serious pick me up"

The raven haired witch laughed.

"Your turn"

She stated at Bella s another delivery van pulled in. Bella bit her lip thinking all the reasons this was a bad idea, and ignored them.

"Oh screw it"

Joy cheered as she had sent away her own pizza guy a few minutes ago as they all had another glass. They were positively giddy and more than a bit high.

Bella took the glass a smirking Faye handed her, she drank it at once, the drink making her feel all warm inside, like an ingested flame. Feeling her cheeks flush, not that she needed extra help for that, she opened the door.

The tall, blond guy with the cardboard box smiled at the barely covered girls opening the door.

"Now this is more like it,"

Faye said, enjoying the way Bella was blushing as she asked him to come inside so she could get the non existent purse. The guy's eyes widened as he took in the bare back of Bella.

"This is weird"

He said, looking around the room, and taking another gulp from his glass.

"This is so weird ... I don't know what I'm doing. I've got deliveries to make . . . Gee, you're pretty."

"Gee?"

Joked Joy from her perch near the cackling fireplace. Faye snorted and replied in her best guy voice

"Gosh. Golly. Oh, my God"

"Thanks,"

Bella threw a glare at her friends, biting back a sudden bout of laughter. Something was wrong in this but she couldn't figure out what. The room and the drink made her fuzzy and she hadn't had an issue with Faye or Joy making out with the previous pizza men, so why was she suddenly apprehensive?

She glanced at Faye for help to see her sitting on the blond guy's other side, looking sultry and exuding sensuality, running one long green tipped fingernail up and down the blond guy's sleeve. She caught Bella's eyes and winked.

"Can I put my arm around you?"

The blue eyed guy was asking hesitantly. 'Boys aren't toys', Bella thought. Even if this one did look like a Ken doll. They were witch-dazzled. They didn't know what they were doing; they didn't have any choice.

"I just moved to Seattle last summer from another town,"

The guy was going on.

"I had a girl back there ... but now I'm so lonely ..."

Bella knew the feeling. This was a nice guy, seemed to be college age, and his dark blue eyes reminded her of Mike. He put his arm around her, where it rested warmly and a little awkwardly around her shoulders. She felt light-headed. Weren't his eyes a bright light blue earlier?

The music seemed to be pulsing inside her. She should be embarrassed by what was going on in this room, she hadn't been embarrassed watching Faye make out with the previous guy, and she had been excited. Joy was kneeling in front of the guy with a smile just as wicked as Faye's but the guy had no interest in her friends.

"I don't know why, but I really like you,"

He kept talking

"I never felt like this before."

In front of her half lidded eyes the guy wasn't a guy anymore. It was her, talking to Edward in the spring at their meadow. Saying another version of the same words, the same meaning. The dark blue-eyed boy leaned in to kiss her.

"Screw it"

She whispered again and caught the guy's lips with her own. He kissed her fully, deeply, like she had never been kissed before. The guy lifted her and she sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his right one. Beside her Faye whispered and if Bella had been more conscious she'd see the high-five her friends exchanged. Joy's lips curled watching the quieter and careful Bella give in

"Finally"

Faye took a deep breath to let her mind wander as she watched her friend being attacked by a tongue. Bella's lilac eyes connected with hers when she pulled back for air and taking a hold of the guys chin she kissed his cheek and turned his face to Faye.

"Kiss her"

She whispered in his ear before biting the shell of his ear softly. Faye's eyes widened as the blond guy obeyed Bella and kissed her hungrily until she was seated beside brunette girl on the delivery guy's right thigh.

"Thank you"

Bella murmured in Faye's ear before kissing the guy again letting his kiss awaken her body until the fabric was gone from her torso. With her lips puffy she watched as Joy had joined in and was now kissing the guy and she joined them aiming at his neck.

Soon they were a heap of hands, legs and lips as everyone had discarded inhibitions and some clothes. Bella threw her head back letting her eyes roll back in her head. The pizza man let a loud groan.

Faye moaned her head falling on the couch only seeing the delivery guy's pitch black eyes. Her eyes widened as he pushed her back with inhuman strength and slammed Bella against the wall his hands clenching around her throat.

"Thank you for the party girls but I have a job"

He growled slamming Bella's head again this time cracking it and blood was smeared on the pine wall. Bella whimpered her brain finally clearing enough to realize what her mind had been screaming at her.

The delivery boy had no pizza to deliver.

The delivery boy was a vampire.

Bella froze in terror as in her mind's eye she saw James and the ballet studio. Joy began hitting the delivery vampire with everything she could find while Faye raked her mind to remember any spells but came up empty. Joy had a light bulb moment.

"Hit her with water"

Faye frowned but complied. With a move of her hand the double doors opened and a big wave of water came splashing in. the moment it hit on Bella her head wound was healed and her body turned to a fish. It startled the vampire into letting her go.

"Freeze him"

Joy ordered jumping on the coffee table with Faye. Bella tried but only managed to slow down his movement

"He's a vampire"

She called to them. Faye's eyes widened as she remembered the spell. She casted it with her mind and with a move of her hand she ordered the water out of the room just in time for the vampire to fall backwards.

"What did you do to me?"

He growled his black eyes fading to red. He was unable to move his body besides his eyes and his lips. Bella gasped as she recognized him

"You're the guy that went missing in the spring. Why are you here?"

"My love sent me to kill you"

He spat at Bella. Faye looked at her friend who slowly got her legs back

"You know him?"

"No, but I think I know his love"

"Well?"

Joy urged her. Bella's smile died on her lips as she replied

"My boyfriend killed his love's mate in the spring. Guess she swore revenge"

She said simply. The vampire's eyes widened as he heard her erratic heartbeat betraying her calm voice.

"She has plans for you"

"You know what? Shut up"

Joy growled. The vampire began laughing. Faye pursed her lips annoyed and grabbed the box she had retrieved the crystals from it. Straddling the guy she put one crystal on his forehead and one on his neck

"Only thing you say I will decide

Control your actions by my will"

She announced passing the crystals over his face.

"You will go to your love and you will announce that Bella is dead. You will then kill yourself"

She told the vampire that nodded.

"You will go to Victoria. She is your love"

Bella added afraid the plan wouldn't work. Faye however smirked a brilliant smile and snapped her fingers. At once the vampire ran away with nothing but the destroyed furniture witness to his visit.

Bella let her body fall on the wooden dock tiredly.

"This was..."

"Amazing?"

Faye asked her flopping down. Joy licked her dry lips joining them and looking up the moon

"I was gonna say 'crazy' but 'amazing' works too"

The three friends laughed lying next to each other each taking a slice of the three pizzas.

"You weren't joking. You do attract everything dangerous"

Faye declared taking a sip of the drink. Having opened the windows, blown the candles and the incense and laying on the dock logical thought was once again taking over their minds. Bella laughed slightly hysterically

"Told you. Do you think he'll do it?"

"Yep"

Faye said with complete confidence. If anything her self doubt had gone away.

"Thank you for doing this with me girls"

"That's what friends are for"

The three smiled at each other.

"What classifies friendship better than making out with the same guy at the same time?"

Bella asked rhetorically raising her glass

"Or getting him to kill his girlfriend and commit suicide"

Joy replied. Faye laughed and raised the last three glasses of the liquid

"Pizza man"

Faye crowned and they clinked their glasses.


	16. Age is just a number in food fights

Chapter 15 – Age is just a number in food fights

The sun rose slowly over the mountains surrounding the lake and the lake house. It burned hot on the girls' closed eyes and the air was fresh and sweet smelling with the wildflowers growing wildly in the yard Faye's grandfather loved.

Joy woke up first with a flutter of her eyelids. She felt well rested even if she had fallen asleep on something hard. Looking around her she saw that they were sleeping on the floating dock and it was swaying to the gentle breeze. She also realized she was naked as were Bella and Faye.

"What the hell did we do last night?"

She asked herself. With a groan she sat up mindful of the narrow dock and her two still sleeping friends. She remembered them making out with the vampire guy, then fighting him and going out to the dock to eat their pizza and drink the rest of the dazzling ruby liquid. She was pretty sure they were dressed up to that point.

"I'm never drinking again"

She promised herself and lowered herself in he cool lake water. Looking down she smiled as her legs were gone and her blue and gold tail appeared and her upper torso length hair became long enough to touch her butt and cover her bare body. She preferred covering up but being au natural felt better.

Faye was sleeping soundly being able to sleep through everything. Bella woke up about an hour later and after wondering the same things as Joy she shrugged it off and jumped to the water and quickly saw her own pink and silver tail appear.

"Good morning"

Joy greeted her feeling refreshed by the water.

"Good morning"

Bella replied with a wide smile. Together the two began swimming around playing under the water. A loud splash about an hour later and Faye joined them smiling widely under the blue waters in her green and gold tail

"Morning"

The others greeted her

"Can I just point how freaky this telepathy is?"

Asked back Faye. She felt the others laugh in her mind.

"You know what's even creepier? I don't feel the need to breath"

Bella exclaimed in Faye's thoughts. Joy nodded smiling wider

"I tested that once. We can go for hours without breathing down here"

Faye's eyes widened. She tried to consciously take a breath underwater and even though her chest expanded she didn't feel any air.

"As long as we don't have gills I'm good with it"

She laughed back. Extending a hand Faye created a water bubble which Bella froze and Joy hardened until it felt rubbery and they played for hours.

"Mermaids, daddy mermaids"

A little girl's voice reached them and they froze in shock. Looking over they saw a small fishing boat with a man fishing and a little girl with blond pigtails watching them and waving. The man shushed her saying she scared the fish away. Waving back at the girl they took their sweet time to swim back to Port Angeles.

"This way"

Joy beckoned them to the city's sewer system and out the complicated pool in her apartment building. The non natural, bleached water allowed them to return to their human bodies and climb out of the pool to run at Joy's to get dressed.

"I can't believe we just did this"

Bella exclaimed pointing to the fifty something year old man who had gotten quite the eyeful of the three stark naked girls coming out of the pool and up the stairs. Faye laughed as she sat on Joy's bed to go through her friend's makeup bag.

"What do we do today?"

Joy asked pulling on a pair of flip-flops. Bella shrugged and accepted the pile of clothes offered by Joy.

"I want to go through my family spells"

Faye replied passing the black eye pencil over her eyelids and adding a coat of mascara.

"I'm free all day, unless my mother wants to do something"

"I could use some help researching"

Faye asked looking at the floor. She wasn't used to asking for help. Bella threw a knowing smile at Joy who passed a hand through her chocolate locks.

"I guess I could be bothered"

"There's lunch in the fridge girls, I'll be back later. Have fun"

Dawn announced and with a smile to the three mermaids she left the house.

"That was weird"

Joy announced as the door closed behind the witch. Faye chuckled under her breath and looked around her at the neutral, earthy tones of the kitchen.

"Nice place. It's really beautiful"

Bella offered. Faye shrugged one shoulder.

"I think my mother couldn't take the stares in Chance either. Luckily I love this new house"

The young witch trailed a slender finger on the wood panel in the middle of the kitchen.

"Too bad the sexy surfer doesn't come with it"

Faye sighed dramatically batting her eyelashes making Joy and Bella break in giggles. Taking the large carafe with the lemon ice tea from the fridge and the banana, strawberry and cherry juice bottles from the fridge Joy poured the juice in shot glasses. Faye went to fetch her Books and putting wooden small sticks in them Bella froze the juice in mini ice cream sticks.

"Yum"

Faye announced dropping next to her friends. The three girls began going through the six books looking for various spells and incantations.

"I'm tired"

Faye moaned a couple hours later pushing the books aside and placing her head on her folded arms on the table. Joy licked the last banana ice cream stick swirling around on the barstool she was sitting on. Her sapphire eyes fell on the unset TV and DVD player.

"Movie?"

She asked. The other two looked at each other

"movie!"

They replied and dropping everything as it was they went straight to the living room. They set up the DVD machine and went through the card box of movies.

"I really don't get how your mother moved everything within a day and set most of it up"

Bella mused. Faye stuck her tongue out

"Don't know; don't really care if I'm honest"

The witch replied and with a click of her fingers she blew up the large popcorn bag and emptied it in a big bowl

"Showoff"

Joy poked her tongue out only to be pelted with a handful of popcorn

"Hey"

She threw it back hitting Bella.

"Seriously?"

The violet eyed girl questioned. In response she got two handfuls of popcorn. Gasping in her best offended expression Bella picked the freshly popped bag of candy corn and threw a couple of fistfuls at her friends.

"It's on"

Joy announced as they kept hurling popcorn, candy corn and pink of baby blue colored corn.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

A voice stopped them in their tracks as they sat in the midst of the popcorn rain.

"Hi mom"

Faye said her lips stretched in a smile flushed from the popcorn fight.

"We were about to see a movie"

Bella added much to dawn's amusement. the older woman chuckled, then shook her head, attempted to be serious, before a fit of laughter escaped her lips and she found herself leaning against the front door laughing loudly.

"It wasn't that funny"

Joy observed in slight hiccups herself. Bella bit back a chuckled herself staring helplessly at her friend. Just then, Dawn took advantage of their preoccupation and throwing both hands in the air all the fallen popcorn attacked the three girls

"You're going down mother!"

Faye announced formally and as one the three girls began throwing it back. Bored with losing each started using powers making the flying popcorn suspend in air, change directions or even burst in flames.

"Food fights!"

Renée exclaimed coming in after dawn. Letting her inner child the honey haired woman began grabbing the fallen treat and joining dawn against their daughters.

"When in Rome"

Phil trailed and wasted no time in backing up the women.

"Am I the only sane person in this house?"

Charlie asked aloud raising the pizza boxes in his hands to project himself from the iced corn.

"Yes"

Jillian replied laughing and grabbing the bowl full of untouched popcorn with a remarkable speed and agility for her age she dumped it on Charlie's head. Charlie turned his head to the shorter, older, snow haired woman with a bemused expression.

"Thank you"

"Any time sonny"

Everyone broke in laughter including Charlie.


	17. When the chips fall

Chapter 16 – When the chips fall.

"You have no idea what happened today"

Charlie announced sitting on an armchair after throwing the popcorn littering it on the floor. Phil was kneeling on the floor dividing the four large pizzas in paper plates.

"What?"

Renee asked her ex-husband handing around soda drinks. Bella choked at the pizza boxes eliciting a giggle from her friends. Jillian shook her head gently at the girls her hand flying to her own crimson mermaid cameo pendant to stroke it softly. Dawn choked back the smirk threatening to eat her whole face watching the three girls pale slightly. So she was right, Faye had another of her legendary 'Pizza boy' parties last night.

"There was a fire over at east crescent. By the time the fire boys got it down three people were burned to dust"

With a disgusted noise Joy put her pizza back down. Bella though turned to her father

"3 bodies?"

The mustached man nodded moving the greenery dawn had put on his plate aside and grabbing a slice of the greasy pizza.

One was probably the vampire pizza man. That means one would be Victoria. Who was the third? Joy looked at Bella who shook her head wondering the same thing. Renee squinted at the girls seeing their exchange and wordlessly she extended her hand to Phil. with a light groan he slapped a twenty in her palm; they had something to do with it. Meanwhile Charlie had swallowed his slice and kept talking

"Yeah. The boys at the county lab took some ashes and identified only of them"

He took a sip of his beer. Faye was tapping her leg loudly

"Just say it already!"

"There was a 23% similar to the guy that attacked you girls. They were related"

He dropped the bomb. Faye's fingers went limp and she dropped her tomato on the plate.

"Seriously?"

Dawn asked surprised.

Charlie nodded.

Joy blinked.

Bella cleared her throat.

Renée handed the twenty back to her husband. The girls had nothing to do with it.

"So much for researching"

Faye replied. Jillian's soft red eyes twinkled

"Atta girls"

2 months later Joy was pouring coffee in six coffee cups and Bella was mixing six bowls of cereal while Faye stood behind her auburn hair friend finishing up a small pink and purple French braid.

Dawn walked in the kitchen and smiling at the girls she sat at one of the stools sipping her coffee

"Morning Renée"

She greeted the equally sleepy woman filling the laptop's screen. Renée mumbled a reply as she drank a hot mug of tea. Behind dawn trailed Charlie who after kissing all girls on their forehead he took the sports page of the paper.

"Are you gonna try and win the game?"

He asked his ex-wife's new husband who rolled his baby blue eyes.

"If you ask me one more time, I'll lose on purpose"

"Do it and I'll stop betting on you boy"

Charlie cajoled the younger man with a smile.

"Can you not talk about bets on the morning table?"

Joy reprimanded both men pulling her blue and aqua tiny braid behind her ear. Faye laughed and high-five her friend with her own lime and forest green braid falling in front of her eyes. The kitchen door opened with Jillian coming in with a box of sweet smelling treats.

"Morning everyone"

"Morning gran"

Everyone replied including Renée and Phil who were back in Florida.

"Crap, I can't be late on my first day!"

Dawn exclaimed and jumped off her stood nearly tripping over her own two feet and then blushing as Charlie straightened her.

"You're contagious"

Joy said in mock embarrassment to Bella who extended a hand and froze her friend's coffee cup.

"Thanks!"

Joy deadpanned as she got up as well and grabbed her blue canvas messenger bag. Bella laughed

"Bye mom, kick ass Phil"

She blew a kiss to the laptop before shutting it down and adding it to her crocheted bag. All girls put a kiss on Jill's cheek accepting a paper bug with muffins and piling up in Faye's cabriole car. Dawn joined Charlie in the cruiser and they dropped Jillian off at 'Aqua'

"It's been too long since I was in the backseat of a cop car"

The old woman had mused dreamily causing Charlie to almost crush his brand new cruiser to a fire hydrant as dawn choked on her travel mug of coffee.

"That woman has no mouth filter"

She laughed.

"I like her though"

Charlie finished and placing a kiss on his girlfriend lips he watched as she got out of the cruiser and with certain step she walked to the school's steps. Behind them Faye's black convertible parks, all thee girls waved at him and began walking to the school too. He remained parked at the entrance scaring all students walking in the brass doors but his attention was glued on a certain black car and its certain driver.

The driver jogged to his daughter and touched her arm

"Edward?"

Bella's eyebrows shot to her hairline. What was he doing there? On que Joy and Faye got alert flanking her. Edward's golden eyes bore to her violet ones.

"Did you get contacts?"

He asked confused. Bella smirked her best Faye wide smirk

"No it's the fluorescents"

Joy snorted as Edward scowled.

"I missed you love"

"Sorry Edward. You don't exist, remember?"

"But I really missed you and I lied"

He groveled. Bella's lips pursed, his golden eyes inviting to give in. Faye's long crimson nails attacked Bella's skin and she blinked, breaking the spell

"And now you have to live with it. Bye Edward"

She conceded. Joy smiled at the overcast sky and bright sunlight appeared chasing Edward back to his car. Faye extended one hand heating up the water particles around the car's wheels breaking them. Bella joined them and extended her pink tipped nails to freeze the windows letting the bright sun turn them to mirrors

"You turned me into a bitch"

She mused.

"You're welcome"

Faye replied with a smile and Joy pulled them to the school.

"Burn baby burn"

Dawn whispered as the black car's engine gave a loud whirl and died. Charlie laughed a full belly laugh in the confines of his cruiser as he made a perfectly illegal u-turn and drove to the station.

"Yet another one bites the dust"

THE END 


End file.
